The Mystery In The Eagle
by Ashbringer36
Summary: Synthia Abernay, 10 years old learning martial arts, best friends with Harry Potter and soon to be aware that she's a witch. With the mystery of who her parents are looming over her by ever vivid nightmares she will be put to the test as she, Harry and the gang go up against old threats... and new ones
1. Chapter 1 Synthia's Introduction

Synthia's POV

_I couldn't see anything, everything was just a blur of colour, I hear the clash of swords and gunshots from around me, As gunshot's fly I hear cackling electricity. I feel like I'm being thrown around and I'm screaming but couldn't do anything about it._

I woke up, bolt up right panting, breathless, and drenched in sweat.

"Dammit, another dream" I said clutching my head in my hand and getting out of bed.

It was five in the morning and it was the first day of summer break... but I'll be dammed if I don't get my shower done before my... parents and sister are up.

I glanced around my small room, gray paint that was actually pealing, All that was in this room really was a side table with an old lamp and an old school alarm clock on it and my bed. As well as my dresser which was filled with clothing that had been passed down from my sister who is a few years older then me and had a sickening like for bright pink things.

Walking to the bathroom I smoothed my shoulder length pitch black hair with my hand and then looked at the reflection in the mirror.

Bright Blue eyes, white skin and a gaunt looking face, no doubt born from living my life in this... house.

"About a month from now I'll be celebrating my 10th birthday... 10 years of this misery." I mumbled to myself.

Well at least my home life was like that. I certianly am not the most welcome of people at the dinner table... that honour stands to my Oh-so special sister Brenda. Curly light brown but not quite blonde hair and for a 13 year old she has a figure that most guys would fall for!

And my parents...

_Why the hell would they adopt me if I was such a hassel from day one? _

I began to think of the first time their dislike had REALLY began to show as I took off my baggy white nightgown and stepped into the shower turning on the hot water.

_Flashback_

_I woke up screaming from a terribly vivid dream... gunshots, clashing steel and before it ended I distinctly heard the cackle of electricity._

_I was 5 years old and woke up screaming like any kid would after a nightmare like that._

_Both parents came running into my very small room._

_"Oi, you little rodent waking us up for nothing, your sister has a resiitle tomorrow and you go waking us up!" My mother practically screeched._

_"I... I'm sorry, I had a nightmare" I said breathlessly as I clutched my stomach trying desperately to slow down my breathing, nowing full well that this was no time to start shedding tears... but being so young I so wanted to._

_"Get to bed!" My dad shouted before slamming the door._

_On the outside of the door I heard him semi-yell "And your up early to make breakfast"_

_End Flashback_

So yeah, not the most popular of the house.

As I began thinking about that memory I was subconsciously doing everything with my hair and skin, after a shower and getting freshly combed my hair came out to be extremely smooth... of course my hair never stayed that way... what with my training and all.

Of course as I curled my hair around my finger I began to remember how my martail arts prowess showed for the first time.

_Flashback_

_Of course it was just another year beginning of friendlessness._

_However something just burned inside me... an ancient instinct as weird as that might sound felt like it was awakening as I saw some kid about my age getting cornered by a group of kids a lot larger then him but also about our age._

_Without even thinking of reprecussions I ran straight for them just as a punch was landed in the boys stomach._

_Knocking one of them to the ground I stood in front of the boy my fists at the ready._

_Dodging their attacks with an acrobatic skill that surprised even me when one of them blind-sided me. A sharp pain in the side of my head and then everything blacked out._

_Next thing I know I'm waking up in a musty room that is filled with quite a bit of cleaning materials. all around the counters and floor._

_A desk is in the middle of this room but I barely notice anything else as I'm looking at an aged man standing over me pressing something against the side of my head._

_I tried to get up but he held me down with his other hand_

_"Careful" he said gently "you took a good hit to the temple, it's a miracle there isn't a serious concussion"_

_I groaned lightly as I rested my head against what I assumed was a pillow. _

_I was looking at someone who was in my current state looking blurry... no doubt due to the state of my head at that moment._

_"You know, you saved that boy and for no-experience you handled that situation surprisingly well" the man began._

_"I... I just wanted to help" I said groaning, the pain in the side of my head was really bad._

_"Of course, you were ready to fight and you had a purpose to fight" The man said smiling at me. "You are a natural martial artist."_

_"What are you saying?" I asked a little confused now... I just dodged things, nothing more, surely it wasn't anything special... and my head sure didn't feel special_

_"I"m making an offer to train you in martial arts" the man said simply._

_At this point my vision had totally cleared and I could tell now that it was the school janitor Mr. Icarus._

_He had grey hair and a short beard, he had dark green eyes and was wearing simple brown janitor's clothes._

_I had already agreed to myself that Mr. Icarus was trustworthy and I didn't exactly have anything to lose so I held out my hand for a handshake_

_"Where do we start?"_

_End Flashback_

I began to brush my teeth with these thoughts still going through my head.

Of course that hit to the head had more then one good thing come from it, because the very next day.

_Flashback_

_I was walking up the steps to the school with my book bag over my shoulders. I was heading to my locker when someone approached me who I found oddly familiar._

_The boy had black hair, circular glasses and his bangs seemed to cover his entire forehead where caught a glimpse of what I thought was a scar, and he was wearing clothes that were clearly too big for him._

_"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks" he said._

_"For what?" I asked in all honesty not remembering whom this boy was._

_"For helping me out, You took a good hit to the head for my yesterday" And realization dawned on me as I figured it out... this kid was the kid I had helped out with my intervention in what could have been a pretty bad beating._

_"It's not a problem' I said smiling at him._

_"Well" the boy said kind of akwardly "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." and he held out his hand._

_"I'm Synthia, Synthia Abernay" I said shaking his hand._

_End Flashback_

And since that point me and Harry had been friends and surprisingly it turned out we were also neighbors living right next to each other... go figure.

Finishing with the bathroom I left and got dressed in a simple T-shirt and jogging pants from my room preparing for a jog.

Of course the family didn't care if I left as long as I didn't set off the alarm and "heaven forbid" wake them up when they're sleeping. So I quietly went down the stairs, slipped on some shoes on and headed outside.

The sun was just rising on Privet Drive and the sun was giving off a beautiful pink and orange tinge over some clouds. The brown houses and all the well trimmed lawns and gardens that lined this perfect street. If I didn't have any bad memories of this place I would call this a heartwarming sight.

I began my jog and thought of how easy this actually was... compared to how my sister complains about jogging for prolonged amounts of time.

I was 10 now and training with Mr. Icarus almost everyday after school and for four hours a day during the Summer Holiday's I have almost mastered Kung-Fu and Karate and have mastered the kicks of Taekwondo.

Not only have we been doing martial arts but last year he introduced me to a gun... no joke he let me shoot a gun. A 10mm which dosen't pack any kick whatsoever but still a gun.

After about four monthes of training I was becoming a great shot too.

Jogging down the street I continued my train of thought remembering my first day of training

_Flashback_

_I went to Mr. Icarus's office after school the day after we had met The room was well lit because the window on the side of the room was open but it didn't seem as if any effort had been made to make space for training._

_"Mr. Icarus?" I let out aprehensively as I stepped in not seeing anyone._

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw something in a corner practically fly at me. Just in time I summersaulted away to dodge the hit and then when landing on my feet I held my arms out bent at the elbows in a defensive manner with my feet almost parallel to each other._

_"Excellent, your reaction time as good but the roll was clumsy, not a bad place to start" Came a familiar voice from the corner that the punch had been thrown from._

_Realizing at once what had happened my arms and legs relaxed as I shook my head._

_"Wow, quite the methods you have here" I said grinning as Mr. Icarus stepped from the shadows. Still in the brown janitors outfit._

_"Well of course I needed to know what your starting point was" Mr. Icarus said "and you did very well for a beginner" he said smiling at me._

_"Thanks" I said. Mr. Icarus nodded before beginning my lesson._

_"Now your relfexes were good but your technique is not, Your defensive stance was good but your legs were too close together, the further apart you can spread your weight the more balance you will have." And so our rigorious training began._

_End Flashback_

Those training session happened almost everyday with the occassional break so as to not overwork, however I never leave a training session without feeling sore all over, but at the same time I feel energised, While training in combat or sparring. The sense I get when fighting I would say that combat is burned into my very soul... it's a sense of fulfillment when I battle.

So overall my life is pretty simple, go to school and deal with all the quizzical looks simultaneously being the only person with any backbone and willing to stand up to the gang that had Harry's fat cousin Dudley as the head. Train for one to two hours after school or five to seven on weekends, hang out with Harry, which is always fun and then go home to my hating family.

Of course that simplicity would soon be changed to completely unpredictable.

And that change would come in the form of letters addressed to me and Harry, each with a crest on the front split into four sections with four different animals in them and with a capital H in the middle.

**A/N - so what did you guys think? I am going to be writing the next chapter soon but anyone who is willing to check this out I would love to hear your opinion on Synthia and what I have done with her character in this prologue.**

**So yeah as you likely guessed this is a Harry Potter retelling with Synthia thrown into the mix, I have plans as to where this story will go and I'm sure many of you will be surprised as to what is actually going on with this girl.**

**Other then that hoped you all liked my first chapter and**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	2. Chapter 2 Letter Wars

Chapter 2

Letter Wars

Synthia's POV

"THE SNAKE GOT OUT... THAT IS AWESOME!" I yelled laughing uncontrollably.

Me and Harry were sitting on adjacent swings of the playground at the end of Privet Drive.

A Marrygo Round, a slide and a few swings that were broken, nothing fancy but still a good place to just relax and talk.

"Yeah, you know I would be laughing too if I hadn't got been forced to skip dinner because of it," Harry said shaking his head.

We had been sitting here for a few minutes and Harry had been telling me about his little adventure at the Zoo where somehow... somehow the glass to an area holding a Boa Constrictor had dissappeared and then reappeared after Harry's cousin Dudley had fallen in.

I'm sorry but dammit that is funny!

"True... now the serious question, what caused the glass to disappear," I said putting my hand on my chin trying to think.

"Well both our parents want us to believe it wasn't any kind of magic but I don't know," Harry said thinking "But you know what I'm not going to question such good luck that it happened to Dudley so lets just drop it shall we?"

"Fine I'll look into it later, I'm sure Mr. Icarus's little personal library would have something in it," I said knowing that if there was any answer to this phenomenon it would be in that collection of books,

"Come on the guy's a janitor, as smart as he is with martial arts I doubt he would know about," Harry said shaking his head with disbelief that I just sighed off.

"The greatest hiding spot is in plain sight," I recited the words of wisdom I had heard from my mentor numerous times... good words of wisdom if you ask me.

"Your taking that training seriously aren't you?" Harry asked.

"We've been over this, of course I am," I said rolling my eyes but then remembering something "But not serious enough to forget the birthday that's coming up!" I said smiling.

"Wait, you remembered?" Harry asked in a stunned voice.

"Of course" I said smiling and rubbing my knuckle along Harry's head giving him a noogy as I said laughing "You don't give me enough credit"

Harry was chuckling as he tried to get my knuckle away "Sorr-ee" He said exasperatedly but still laughing.

"I'll get something together, it's in a week, July the 31st" I said smiling.

"Alright, well I better get going, Aunt Petunia was demanding I get the lawn mowed before dinner," Harry said.

"Alright later Harry, don't fall through any disappearing windows," I said smiling.

Harry simply chuckled at my joke "Yeah and you two, watch out for these disappearing windows," Harry said and walked away.

I smiled to myself, grabbed the top of the swing set and hoisted myself up so that I was standing in a squat like position on top the swings.

I began looking around at all the houses of this area, it was actually kind of weird how all these houses were exactly the same on the outside, sameness like that always kind of unnerves me.

Turning to the other side of me I turned around to see the area I suppose you could call a forest and smiled. That would make an extremely cool camp out spot.

I was about to begin a bit of a balance exercise to calm myself before heading home when I heard a voice.

"Synthia!" Someone yelled over at me.

I already knew who it was just by that stuck up slightly high pitched voice.

I rolled my eyes and sighed before jumping down and looking into the hazel eye's of Brenda. Something told me she was even less thrilled about coming to see me then I was of her coming to see me.

"What do you want," I said glaring up at her.

She was quite a bit taller then me standing at about 5 ft 9 and me only about 4 ft 5 or so but that didn't mean I was intimidated... mainly because I knew she couldn't throw a punch for crap.

"Mom and dad are looking for you, better get going they looked pissed, or don't I don't care," Brenda said before turning around again, her long light brown hair swishing behind as if she was trying to do one of those spanish '_you have been shunned'_ things or whatever.

I rolled my eye's at that, she was so terrible at trying to do that sort of thing to me.

Grinning I began walking home.

I didn't live all that far away but I hadn't even walked onto the walkway when my father was standing right in front of me trying to look as menacing as possible, and honestly despite my training he was still kind of intimidating to a 10 year old when he stood at about 6 ft 7 with a brown beard and hair and eyes that would make even people his own height quiver

"Why are you recieving mail?!" He asked sternly.

I tilted my head to one side, _what, someone's writing to me?_

_"_What?" I said in totally honest confusion that he didn't seem to believe.

"Need a bit of a memory refresher!?" my father said pulling a note from behind his back and brandishing it in front of me.

On the front of this note I read-

_To Miss S Abernay_

_The smallest bedroom_

_Number 5 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey_

All written in emerald green ink with no stamp on the letter and no return address.

"I have no idea what that is," I said flatly yet in total honesty. "But since it's addressed to me perhaps I should read it,"

My father simply shook his head. "I'm not about to let you have a chance to start messing about in a bunch of non sense, so I'm shredding this letter,' And at this I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"But that's my..." I began but was cut off with a hit to the side of the head.

Dad might look big but he's surprisingly fast sometimes... even for me.

"You will not argue or you'll be locked in the cupboard" He said menacingly and I knew he was dead serious and however fast or skilled I was I knew I wouldn't have the strength to stop it if he or my mother decided to shove me in there.

I sighed in defeat "Fine but don't you remember the last time I was in there?" I asked only a second before dodging another hit to the head prepared for it this time.

"Yes I do, you nearly gave your mother and sister a heart attack by sticking that spider in your hair you little twit!" Dad yelled at me.

I groaned as I said "For the last bloody time I didn't even notice it had hidden in there, and come on it was harmless anyway," I practically yelled in exasperation.

I was telling the truth on both accounts, that harmless little spider had found it's way into the lower reaches of my hair without my noticing before I was let out of the cupboard which I had been locked in for somehow making a glass shatter from across the dinner table about a year ago and then had jumped out of my hair and onto Brenda's face at dinner that evening... the smack to the head was still worth those screams from mom and Brenda though.

"Get to your bedroom NOW!" Dad yelled and I had no hesitance to comply running through the door to the house, up the stairs at top speed and straight to my room shutting the door behind me.

"What had been in that letter?" I asked myself out loud, it did have my location on the marker, literally but how did they know about that, literally aside form my family, Mr. Icarus and Harry no one knows I live in the smallest bedroom of the house.

Weird...

Perhaps I should ask Mr Icarus if he know's of something about this.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

"Your body is here yet your mind is elsewhere," Came the calm collected voice of my aged mentor Mr Icarus.

We were in the training area of his house, a room with blue mat's on the floor, numerous ancient weapons on the walls, target dummies made of wood and a few punching bags and candle's lining the walls.

A great setting for practice if you ask me.

"Yeah, sorry master," I said.

The master thing was a bit of a formality, since our training sessions take a similar approach as ancient samurai did their training it kind of became a simple habit... kind of like Star Wars with the master and the apprentice.

Yeah that's how I can best describe mine and mr Icarus's freindship, master and apprentice.

"I... well it's kind of complicated and I'm not sure if you'll understand," said.

"Try me," He said sitting down beside me on the mats.

"Well you see, yesterday I recieved some kind of letter, their was no return address or stamp but the address clearly meant it was sent to, me... it was so spot on even knowing that I live in the smallest bedroom in the house" I said and Mr. Icarus just nodded and said as if he knew what was going on. "Sadly I didn't get to read it because my parents got to it first and I didn't get a chance before it was shredded."

"Hm... did this letter happen to have your address written in emerald green ink?" He asked putting a hand to his chin in thought.

"Yes it did, why?" I asked quite confused.._. what would the ink have to do with anything_

"Ah of course, I should have expected this with you," Mr. Ircarus said to himself before turning to me and saying in a kind way with a smile on his face "Don't worry Synthia, I have a pretty good idea what that letter was and if I'm correct you'll be getting some more soon, but I can't be certain and... well unless your supposed to know you can't know."

I was confused so I asked "What exactly does that mean?"

Mr. Icarus smiled "It means don't worry about it unless you get another that is literally exactly the same, then try and get your hands on it and the letter will explain it," Mr Icarus said.

"Alright then" I said getting back up to my feet ready to resume training.

"You know you should probably take today off anyway, I actually have a bit of a gift to get ready for you," he said.

"Really? thanks Master," said putting my hands together and bowing.

Mr. Icarus did the same smiling.

"I'll see you soon Synthia, but consider our lesson's on hold until I tell you," He called after me as I practically ran out the door.

I wasn't always so keen on leaving lessons but since it was Summer I knew it was as Dudley called it time for 'Harry hunting' and of course helping Harry get up a roof or something and taunting them as they attempt and fail to climb up half because of their... lack of good physique and half because of my kicks is very amusing and certianly worth one or two training sessions.

Heh Dudley's gang has grown a hatred for me being the only person not bending to their will of either their innocent faces or mean demeanour... it's kind of funny actually.

Running down the street I found Harry who was of course walking down the street keeping an eye out for Dudley and his gang.

I smiled "Care for some Idiot taunting?" I asked with an air of mischievousness in my voice.

"Yes please," Harry said smiling turning to the house we had stopped in front of which just so happened to be mine.

We walked into the yard silently and using the hidden rope I managed to pull down I climbed up and then helped Harry up. Then of course we proceeded to wait for Dudley and the gang to find us and try to climb to get us.

We had been sitting there for about 5 minutes when Harry suddenly mentioned something that caught my ear better then anything else would at that moment.

"Synthia, you have any idea why someone would be writing to me, you didn't send a letter through the mailbox as a joke did you?" and at this I whipped my head around and responded immediately.

"No," I said and then was struck by an idea "This letter, did it have emerald green writing with almost spooky accurate direction to where you were?" I asked with a bit of excitement in my voice.

"Yeah" Harry drew out the word in a confused voice, "Why?"

"Because yesterday I got something pretty much the same, nearly got the biggest punishment of all time because of it," I said.

"Really, that's strange, what do you think they were?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but Mr. Icarus said that we shouldn't worry about them unless we start getting more," I said smiling.

"Well then, let's hope he's right for once," Harry said.

Of course when Dudley's gang found us they taunted us to get down their but me and Harry got to laugh as they tried to climb up, so amusing I wish I'd brought some popcorn.

Of course when me and Harry finally dropped down and agreed to meet at the playground tomorrow I went inside and found the kitchen door closed and distinctly heard the voices of my mother and father.

"She got another one Greg! what do we do?" My mother asked in a worried tone. This was already reason enough for me to be curious and certainly not being one to resist curiosity I stopped and stood there in the hall, listening intently to the conversation.

"We write back and tell them we won't have Synthia learning that rubbish Catherine" Dad said in return.

"But these letter's are addressed to her, what if they will only back off if Synthia tells them, they might not have proper customs Greg, what with all their ma..." but at this Dad cut her off quickly.

"CATHERINE! don't go mentioning that rubbish, we don't need Brenda being exposed to this abnormal thinking!" Dad said very quickly and harshly.

"Right right, so we just leave it and make sure Synthia doesn't get these letters, alright," Mom said calming down at once.

As the kitchen door opened I bolted up the stairs so as to not be seen... I'd need the element of surprise if I was to get my hands on one of these letters.

Over the next week after the eavsdropping I had done on my parents it was like a bloody Silent War in the house.

Dammit as dumb as my parents act I had to hand it to them they knew how to counter a girl's attempt to get a hold of a letter.

I know Dad had camped out near the door so as to prevent me from getting my hands on any letters by getting up early like I always did. That was the first big hit and thank goodness I have good sight too because the bugger even had numerous tripwires set up so there was no way accross.

Also going as far as to bolt my window shut the same day to make sure I didn't get out though he used the cover story of 'So you don't get a draft' or some non sense like that.

I also know that things came in inside milk cartons and inside eggs. Whoever was trying to get in contact with me was sure as hell determined and I knew this once I found out that one had ended up inside the grocery bags that mom had brought home on thursday.

It was the same all week, it was silent and funnily enough Brenda was completely oblivious all the while to this little 'private war' between me and our parents.

Oddly enough my attempts at tracking down a letter before my parents found and destroyed it had left me with no time to go see Mr. Icarus, but hey he said the lessons were cancelled anyway.

It wasn't until Sunday where Dad had spoken with Vernon Dursley about this Letter thing getting out of hand and agreeing to go on a bit of a trip did Brenda finally realize something was going on.

"You know, it's been so long since we've had a good road trip and the Dersley's have offered for us to come along with them so pack your bags everyone we are heading out and leaving within the hour" Dad had announced to the family on Sunday.

Out of the corner of my eye I looked out the window and through the window to the Dursley residents and saw what had happened, Letter's were spilling out the house as if the house had been flooded with them.

Of course I didn't have time too ponder this because at that moment a few letters fell through the chimney... followed by a flood that quickly engulfed the Living Room.

As I tried desperately to grab one My father had grabbed me by the waste and carried my out of the room despite my protests while Mom was dragging Brenda out of the room as if the place had become toxic... of course I had been grabbed so fast that I didn't have a chance to get any of the letters... outmatched again.

I scowled to myself.

I swear to bloody every thing above man that if another one of those letters comes my way I will take broken bones before surrendering that letter to someone else, especially this family whom despite not thinking it possible I had grown to hate even more then I had before!

**A/N - oooh we have letters coming for our Dynamic Duo that both families are trying to keep from them... hmmm wonder what those letters could be.**

**George Weasley - *Throws an Edible Dark Mark at my face* - We all know what those letters are nitwit**

**Fred Weasley - Yeah mate come on no need to hide it**

**Ashbringer36 - well since this is being written from Synthia's point of view I can't exactly tell everyone what they are and since everyone know's anyway I'm sure it won't matter.**

**Both twins - Alright fine now address the bloody audience mate.**

**Ashbringer36 - Right**

**Yeah just a bit of humour, you might see that every now and again in the Author's Notes with me interacting with some characters as if they've been reading this with me... just a bit of humour hope you guys enjoy it and if not it won't ever be all that long so not that big a deal anyway.**

**Now I got nothing else to say except my exams are coming up REAL SOON and this will likely be my last update until after those exams (which means until January 28th or so) so just a heads up to not expect anything until after those exams**

**Other then that I will simply say ado and**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	3. Chapter 3 The Bearded Giant

Chapter 3

The Bearded Giant

Narrative POV

Bill Icarus was sitting on his knee's in what looked like a medatative state with his eye's closed and his breathing becoming slowed in a calmed state.

He was currently sitting in front of an alter with candles on it and what appeared to be an amulet with a golden chain wrapped around a symbol, an ancient symbol with a sword going straight through a five pointed star and held together by a circle that the hilt and the edge of the sword went outside.

"Is it time to give her the amulet?" Bill whispered to himself in contemplation "Is she ready to shoulder the burden?"

Silence befell the darkened room.

A minute of this eerie silence and suddenly a blue mist began to emanate from the amulet that was positioned on the alter and a female voice began to reverberate around the room in a very unusual mix of loud and quiet that Bill even in his 89 years of life could not truly explain.

"Not yet, She is not yet ready to stand fully under the Crimson Star," the voice said as the room began to be lit up even more as the mist became mor solid and began circling the room in numerous rope like swirls of energy.

In front of Bill a piece of the mist became even more solid then the rest and began to take a form, the form of a woman.

Short hair pulled back in a ponytail, this woman looked to be in her mid 30's if not younger and she was wearing what looked like leather bullet proof battle armour on her chest and on her back she had a quiver of arrows and a medium sized crossbow on her hip with what looked like an extremely extraordinary kind of leather boots. Though skin colour and eye colour were unidentifiable as she was still the same light blue haze as the rest of this mist.

Bill was speechless as he got to his feet and looked at this woman with a look of familiarity on his face.

"My love," Bill said breathlessly.

"Bill, you know I cannot stay," this woman said looking down and closing her eye's.

"I know, and Andrea you have no idea how much I wish to join you," Bill began rambling until the ghost of Andrea Icarus put a ghostly hand on his lips to silence him.

"I know all of this Bill, I know as much as you but as I've learned since that day is that eternity is truly eternal and however long it takes I will be with you when your journey ends, which the ancestor's have began to see flashes of that journey's end coming nearer" Andrea said taking her hand that was neither solid nor liquid, neither transparent nor opaque hand she gripped his.

Andrea continued speaking "Voldamort will return and the order will be called into service once more but Synthia has yet to be tested and she is not ready to be selected by her weapon, however the Crimson Star has accepted her, the amulet will bond with her should she choose to wear it"

"Alright, and one last thing... do you think..." Bill began but Andrea knowing exactly what he would say smiled and nodded.

"It is very possible my love, but she has yet to prove such a feat, yet the ancestor's have told me that whatever storm is on the way involving Voldamort that Hogwarts will be the centre of the entire thing, she will be tested by fate during her time there," Andrea said.

Bill smiled "Very well," and at this he looked this ghostly image in the eye's and smiled "I will be with you soon" he said holding her hand near his heart.

"And until that time comes I will be guarding over you," Andrea said pulling away gracefully.

"May the tainted crimson flow under the light of the star," Bill said making a complicated movement with his hands.

"And may that of holy crimson be graced with the star's unyielding light," Andrea said in a finishing manner as the mist that had been circling around flashed birghtly and then vanished completely along with the image of Bill's wife.

As he turned away a single tear slid down his cheek.

Of course he knew now wasn't the time for such emotions... he had an amulet to forge!

* * *

Synthia's POV

* * *

Bloody hell, okay it's official... My parents and Harry's aunt and uncle have all freaking lost it. No I don't mean just losing it a bit I mean they have lost their minds with no hope of return!

I'm sorry but in the middle of the storm they expect us to go sleep in some broken down shack that looks like it has black mould or worse growing in it... How determined were they too keep some letters from me and Harry.

"Gone bloody mental," I whispered to Harry who was standing beside me in the boat that my dad and Uncle Vernon were rowing.

"What was that!" Dad growled at me.

"Nothing," I responded hastily.

We landed on the rock and met with Harry's Aunt Petunia as well as Brenda, mom and Dudley.

"Come on, we haven't got all night!" Mom yelled and in no rush to complain at the prospect of something to at least dampen the force of the ever so chilly and fast wind that was slowly picking up speed me along with Harry, Brenda and Dudley all rushed inside.

I honestly should have seen that coming though, the shack was pretty small and turned out there were only two beds and two couches... take a guess who were left to the floor.

Yep Mom and Dad got one of the beds, Vernon and Petunia got the other and Dudley and Brenda got the couches.

"Well might as well make something out of this, split up we'll find the softest spot we can," I said.

Harry just nodded before walking off searching the left side.

Now though I did still try to look I had another plan that at the moment seemed more important then sleep so walking to the right I knelt down in front of an area with more dust then the rest of the shack and began drawing with my finger.

About 3 or so minutes passed of me doing this drawing when Harry called over to me in a hushed voice, "I found a spot, the woods collapsed a bit so it'll be a bit more comfortable," Harry said clearly aware that it still wouldn't be all that great.

"Alright well remember that spot," I said looking down at my watch and seeing that it was a minute to midnight. "And get over here!"

Raising his eyebrow in confusion Harry walked over to where I was standing and looked down at the little drawing I had made in the dust.

Harry opened his mouth without words for just a second before simply smiling as he looked down into what would look like the top of a birthday cake with the words _Happy Birthday Harry_ in the center of a few wavely lines.

"Yeah I know not all that extravagent but... given the circumstances," I began but Harry cut me off.

"It's fine, better then no one even remembering" Harry said kneeling down in front of the dusty portrait.

"30 seconds" I said glancing at my watch.'

"20 seconds" Harry said, and at this point if I had strained my ears I would have heard the crunch of rock between boot.

"5,4,3,2,1" The two of us said finishing the countdown to midnight however before we could yell out Happy Birthday both of us were startled into silence as a loud bang was heard outside the door.

Harry and I jummped to our feet the dust drawing completely forgotten as we turned to the door.

I entered my combat stance with my legs apart, one fist near my chest with the other closer to my head.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dudley loll over stupidly mumbling something while Brenda simply fell off the couch in shock... something I would have laughed about had I not been more focused on the possible threat outside thanks to my defensive instinct.

The adults came running from the other rooms and both the men were holding gun's, Vernon was holding a rifle, more specifically a spaz-12, no doubt with dragons breath shells while Dad was holding what I assumed was a revolver, more specifically a Wevley Revolver that by the look of it only had 10mm ammo, barely a human killer with the only advantage being minimal recoil.

I of course wasn't all that reassured by the pressence of guns... at least when neither of them were in my hands and because of which my stance didn't falter as another bang was sounded outside.

Funny thing is despite the fact that I didn't have a weapon I was literally the only one with a face of stone in that situation, even Harry who was still beside me... well maybe leaning a bit behind me but certainly not cowering, had a bit of unease on his face.

As much as I wish I could have blamed them for it I couldn't as they had good reason to be scared, I would have too honestly but something... strange... happens when I enter a battle stance... it's like my flight reflex just shuts off and however fast my heart beats in apprehensiveness and inner fear I never show it, but everyone else was and I could see why when a third bang thundered through the shack knocking the door off it's hinges.

A huge man with a long wild beard and hair wearing a brown coat that seemed leather but a bit too thick walked in over the door that was laying on the ground.

"Sorry bout that" the man said in a friendly way as he reached down and put the door back on it's hinges as best he could.

"Sir, I demand you get out now!" dad yelled though even from here I saw his grip on the revolver falter.

"Ah shut up you giant prune!" the giant said gripping dad's revolver in one hand and the edge of Veronon's shotgun in the other and with one motion that clearly took minimal effort twisted the metal of the weapons to angles that wouldn't allow it to fire.

Without a word the giant turned his head to me and Harry.

"Well Harry last time I saw you you were only a baby" The giant said before setting eye's on me. He took one look at my left fist by my head and the other at my hip and only chuckled. "And you must e Synthia, well you can relax a bit I ain't going to hurt ya

I of course wasn't all that trusting of someone who had just bent metaa with a barely tensed muscle and I'm sure my fists would have stayed up had it not been for the strange thing that happened.

Everything in my vision turned blue except for the people I could see, the giant turned a light blue, Mom, Dad and the other adults all turned yellow along with Dudley and Brenda, and lastly Harry turned a pure white.

I blinked once and shook my head lightly and this neon like effect left my vision instantly.

Don't ask me how I don't know what it was but something told me that blue meant trustworthy so taking what in my mind was a 'leap of faith' lowered my arms to my sides in a relaxed way.

Of course in my moment of contemplation I ended up missing Harry get handed a cake by the giant and when I had gotten back to my senses the giant was already cooking some sausages over a fire that was cackling as if it had been burning for hours.

I glanced beside me and chuckled as I saw Harry's mouth was slightly open.

I used one finger to lightly shut his mouth by pushing upwards from the chin as I asked, "excuse me but what's your name?"

The giant chuckled as he spoke "True I haven't introduced myself, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" me and Harry said at almost the exact same time.

"Blimey, I knew you wouldn't know anything Synthia... but Harry... well didn'y you ever wonder where your parents learnt it all?" Rubeus asked abandoning the sausages which I could smell were nearly cooked.

I was a bit perplexed but clearly this is what Mr. Icarus had meant by I wasn't supposed to know so I just let the conversation progress.

"Learnt what?" Harry asked.

Of course this HAD to be the moment Dad and Vernon got their courage back... they couldn't have cowered in their corner's a bit longer NO they have to get their courage back.

"Stop, you will not tell either of them!" They yelled at Rubeus... you know what Hagrid is so much easier to say, we'll call him Hagrid from now on.

"A shut up all of ya" He said before turning to Harry and said, "Harry, your a wizard!"

That... well it took a few seconds to fully sink in.

"A wizard... wait... I was getting those letters too... does that make me..." I began saying slowly not daring to believe it.

"A witch" Hagrid said nodding.

I shook my head as I tried to comprehend this... I mean sure there were a few times where a punch sent dudley flying a bit too far or once or twice I had broken boards a little to easily as if something had softened it but... a witch...

Of course this was something pretty believable actually... you know I had already taken a leap of faith in trust Hagrid, why not go with this.

"Hagrid are you sure you didn't make a mistake... because I can't be, a, a wizard, I'm just Harry," Harry said breaking the few minutes of silence that Hagrid had used to reattend to the sausages and pull them off the fire already cooked.

I mentally face palmed at this. Making his hair grow back overnight, jumping to the roof of the school in a single leap and most recently making glass disappear and reappear... I already saw how this was possible in his case.

Hagrid smiled and was about to say something when I held up a hand in a silencing motion before turning to Harry

"How about hair growing back overnight? or glass disappearing when you were pushed aside? OH how about" I said with exasperation dripping from my every syllible "Jumping to the top of the school rooftop, a feat I after 3 years of intense training and conditioning was unable to accomplish."

"Well that's one way of putting it" Hagrid said smiling.

"Thanks" I responded also smiling.

Harry shook his head letting what I had said sink in before lighting up with another question.

"Hang on, you said something about my parents, did you know them?" Harry asked after about a minute of silence.

"Aye, I was good pals of your parents, finer people you couldn't find but snuffed out before their time" Hagrid said clearly growing ever the sadder the longer he spoke.

"Yeah, the day of that car crash must have been sad" Harry said.

The moment Harry said this I knew something he had said had angered Hagrid... as in _I'm going to murder someone _angry.

"Dursley!" Hagrid said menacingly and I couldn't help but grin as Vernon, Petunia and Dudley cowered into a corner while Mom, Dad and Brenda all shuffled to the other direction. "You, didn't tell HIM HOW HIS PARENTS DIED, HOW HIS PARENTS DIED LIKE HEROES AND HOW HE SURVIVED!"

Okay... what the bloody hell was he talking about? Apparently Harry was thinking the same way as me because he asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Hagrid sighed "Well Harry, I have to say I'm not sure I'm the one who should tell you, but first your letter, both of you it's about time you got to open em" Hagrid said pulling out two letters, exactly the same as the one's I'd been in a private war to get my hands on.

_Well at least I didn't need to break mine or someone else's bones bone's to get my hand on it I thought _as I opened the letter and read to myself the following letter

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin 1st Class, Cheif Warlock of the Wizengarment, Supreme Mugwump, International confed of Wizards

Dear Miss Abernay

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Please find enclosed a list of required books and equipment

Term begins September 1st, we await your owl no later then July 31st

Yours Sincerely

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Owl, what do they mean owl?" I asked.

"Oh galloping gorgans that reminds me" Hagrid said.

This time it was my turn for my jaw to draw slightly as Hagrid pulled a quill, roll of parchment and a live owl from one of the many pockets in his coat.

Harry grinned smugly as he pushed my jaw up the same way I had done for him.

I rolled my eye's... _should've seen that one coming._

Hagrid began finished writing a quick note, gave it to the small owl and the owl flew off out into the night were thankfully the storm had let up a bit.

Hagrid then turned back to me and Harry "You two will love it at Hogwarts, you'll learn loads and you'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had, Albus Dumbledore!" He exclaimed proudly.

Once again one of the adults got their courage back at such a bad moment... _seriously_.

"NO, Not a chance am I paying to have that little brat learn magic tricks from some old fool!"

This time it was my mother who had issued this insult.

_Yep... note to self never cross Hagrid._

_"_NEVER INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!" Hagrid said and in a movement even I couldn't follow pulled out a pink umbrella from his coat and waved it once.

The next second all that could be heard is high picth screaming and sadly I couldn't see what happened because... dammit high pitch girl screaming hurts the ear... and three at once is almost defeating.

In instinct I had covered my ears and found that me, Harry and Hagrid were the only one's left in the room, not sure where they went and bloody hell if I gave a dam.

"Should not have done that, but I suppose it didn't work anyway... meant to turn him into a pig" Hagrid mumbled.

"What. The. Hell. Did. You Do!?" I asked slowly apprehensive and excited at the same time!

"Didn't you see it, he gave Dudley a pigtail" Harry said laughing.

I chuckled "Well too bad I have a weakness in high pitched screaming" I said shaking my head and smiling.

Hagrid just chuckled and pulled... _blimey he must have a magic coat or something_, a thick dark blue blanket.

"Here one of you can sleep under this, the other can just use the coat" Hagrid said.

"Harry can have the blanket, he's the birthday boy after all" I said smiling and lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"Alright thanks" Harry said taking the thick blanket from Hagrid while I took the thick brown coat.

At this point I didn't even care that something was moving near my middle chest, I was so tired I could have slept through a bloody hail storm in a glass house while a motorcycle roared past a log sawing contest.

**A/N - Hehe, someone is tired and someone else has a bit more to them then just a skill at martial arts... hm.**

**So with that in mind I'd love to hear what you guys think will happen with Bill Icarus, I have everything planned out and ready to go, just needs to be written but it's all ready.**

**Now I wrote this in some spare time I had from working on homework so yeah I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE and though I will try to update as fast as humanly possible I don't have any schedule... sorry guys.**

**Now before I got I will say this, I offer a cookie to anyone who can figure out what fictional character uses the stance that Synthia was in while Hagrid was banging on the door. and speculate on why her vision suddenly turned a neon like blue... anyone got any ideas?**

**NOTE = this chapter was updated with a few grammical updates as I found some errors while re-reading this so nothing much has changed but Synthia's stance was altered to what it was supposed to be and a few grammer issues have been fixed... once again if anyone can figure out what fictional character uses that stance you get a cookie and a cryptic bit of speculation that you can hide or release **

**Leave your idea's in the reviews and**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out!**


	4. Chapter 4 Riches, Fame and Snobs

Chapter 4

Riches, Fame, and Snobs

Synthia's POV

"WHAT THE HELL!" I Shrieked as I scrambled to my feet having just felt something moving around my thigh.

Of course scrambling to my feet was not a good idea as I found myself suddenly completely tangled, almost entirely immobile in a brown coat.

"Oi," Came Hagrid's voice as he himself scrambled up from the couch clearly thinking something bad had happened.

"Bloody ell Synthia," Hagrid said in his thick accent as he easily pulled the jacket off of my from all the knot's I had made from my thrashing around.

I shook my head slowing down my breath, you know I might be a great martial artist with little fear but dammit waking up with mice climbing along your thigh is SCARY let me tell you now.

"Wa... alright I'm getting up no need to get into a..." Harry said drearily but stopped as he opened his eye's.

"Nope it wasn't a dream, but," I said as I let out an involentary shivver "Mice weren't either."

"Probably didn't help that ya were thrashing in yer sleep, have a nightmare or somethin?" Hagrid asked.

I sighed, of course I had thrashed around... even after having those dreams for as long as I can remember I still thrash around and wake up breathless, but... I don't know I just wasn't ready to have anyone know about these dreams.

"Yeah, huh, didn't realize I was thrashing around, I'm a restless sleeper don't worry about it," I said.

"Well alright, still we forgot about the sausages last night, they ain't bad cold though," Hagrid said smiling as he tossed two sausages to me and Harry.

I have to admit he was right, not all that bad... but then again I grew up on stuff that wouldn't even pass as military rations yet have an appetite that can almost never be sated so I'm pretty sure I'm not a good food critic.

"Hagrid, there's an owl knocking on the window," Harry said. I looked around to where he was looking and indeed saw a brown barn owl with a small pouch attached to it's leg and what looked like a newspaper firmly in it's beak.

"Yeah, it's just the paper," Hagrid said casually pulling two little bronze coins out of his pocket. He placed the two little coins in the owl's pouch simultaneously taking the paper from it's beak.

"Well we better get going, I'll read this later, we got to get to Diagon Alley and get all yer school supplies," Hagrid said as me and Harry finished off the sausages we had been tossed.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldren 30 minutes later

* * *

Wow... in plain sight too... these magic people put a whole new meaning in '_the best hiding spot is in plain sight' _I mean seriously... this litttle pub was quite literally in plain sight and no one even second glanced at it.

Bloody Brilliant!

I was about to ask Hagrid how they did that when someone I assumed was the innkeeper called out to Hagrid, "The usual Hagrid?"

Hagrid turned to the man behind the bar and said "No thanks Tom, on Hogwarts buisness, taking these two kids to get their school things."

"Alright... wait a second," Tom said gazing at Harry with a look of increasing amounts of awe as he said "Blimey it's Harry Potter!"

I of course didn't even have a chance to contemplate this as the moment Tom had exclaimed Harry's name I had been knocked to the ground by a person I will never know who as suddenly a mob appeared as if out of no where around Hagrid and Harry.

Shaking stars out of my eye's I got up and deciding against retribution obviously not knowing which of the excited onlookers had knocked me over so I simply walked over to the wall, away from the mob and waited for this rush of excitment to pass.

Learning I'm a witch, discovering some kind of super sense, and now I learn that my best friend is some kind of celebrity... Yep my life has gone from simple to the most perplexing thing I could possibly think of in about 12 hours.

Wonder how long it's going to take before my habit of finding trouble finds me in a fight with a wand waving witch or wizard... I give it a week.

While I was leaning my back agains the wall watching Harry get swarmed by some group of what looked like awe-struck fans I used this moment to observe my surroundings a bit.

The Leaky Cauldron was a nice enough inn with candles and torches lighting the place, round tables around the room which was made of wood and a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Tapping my foot and gritting my teeth I began to grow a bit impatient.

2,5,10 minutes and when we reached 15 minutes I caught Hagrid's eye with a half-glare half-plea look in my eye's which he nodded in understanding to.

"Alright everyone, we better get going so Harry and his friend can get their school things," Hagrid announced and thankfully the huge crowd let up and let Harry and Hagrid through.

I ran up to them just as Hagrid opened the door to what I assumed was the back alley of the Leaky Cauldron.

Hagrid then pulled out the same pink umberella he had used to give Dudley a tale, tapped three seperate bricks and the stepped back as a passageway appeared as some of the bricks rearanged themselves.

"Blimey," Harry said in awe as we stepped through the passageway and caught a glimpse of Diagon Alley. All I can say is that 'Blimey' is right.

The street was abuzz with people all in differently coloured robes and some sporting pointed hats. Everyone was alight with conversation and the stores that lined the streets were all displaying some form of magical item that honestly all blew my mind, from broomsticks, to revolving replica's of the solar system.

However looking around at all the objects up for sale I suddenly felt my heart sink.

"Hagrid, I don't have any money," me and Harry said at the exact same time.

"Ah come now, you really think Hogwarts dosen't help kids from Muggle families? and besides Harry, you obviously didn't know about your inheritance," Hagrid said addressing me and Harry in turn.

"Inheritence? what next your heir to a god like weapon that can kill gods?" I asked smiling sarcastically.

"With all that's happened I don't think anything would shock me at this point" Harry responded.

We walked through Diagon Alley for another few minutes all the while I got to look in awe at all the magical items... making sure to keep my mouth firmly shut all the while as difficult as that was, until we found ourselves in front of a large marble building with a sign outside that read.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn  
Must pay most dearly in their turn  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

"And they can't just say 'No robbery, violaters will be fined' or some non sense like that?" I asked chuckling as I read the poem.

Yes I took it seriously and no I had no intent of trying to rob the place but the way they had come up with a poem like that JUST to say 'robbery _will not be tolerated' _is funny in my eyes.

"Ha, and where would the fun be in that?" Hagrid asked chuckling as we went through the doors and walked into Gringott's.

Inside was just as majestic as the Alley outside but in an entirely different way.

Marble floors, at least four chandeliers hanging from the cieling each one gold and well crafted.

The walls were lined with people, each one had a long nose and two long ears with slightly pink skin and all were talking with a different witch or wizard.

We walked to the end of the entrance room where Hagrid addressed what looked like the only goblin not working with someone else.

"Excuse me, We're here so Harry Potter can withdraw some gold form his vault" Hagrid said. to the Goblin we were speaking to.

"And does Mr. Potter have his key?" The goblin asked.

"Uh, yeah it's here somewhere," Hagrid said as he began searching through his pockets... oh what a daunting task that must be, No sarcasm in that statement by the way.

"Ah here it is," Hagrid said after about a minute of searching he pulled out a small key about the size of my index finger fashioned from gold. "Oh and I also got this from Professor Dumbledore about the 'you know what' in vault 713" Hagrid continued also handing the Goblin a roll of thin parchment.

_Huh... what's in that vault I wonder._

Oh how my curiosity gets me into trouble... I really should drop it... I really should... ah screw it.

"Hagrid what's in vault 713?" I finally asked after finishing that internal debate with myself.

"Sorry Synthia but I can't tell ya," Hagrid said "Official Hogwarts buisness, that's all you need to know."

Well I now know what I'm going to be looking for when I get to Hogwarts... a secret that is supposed 'official Hogwarts business.'

"Griphook will show you all to the two vaults," The goblin behind the counter said addressing a goblin whom proceeded to lead the three of us through a door in the back.

I sure as hell wasn't expecting this that's for sure.

We went through the door and instead of having the same fine marble look as outside we had found ourselves in a large damp cavern lit by torches... Cool!

"Alright, first off vault 687," The goblin named Griphook said gesturing to what looked like a mine cart that was currently attached to a track... and it looked like it was supposed to go real fast!

We all stepped in and sat down in the chairs where we were then strapped to the seats by Griphook before he stepped into the front, which had something I assumed was meant for steering.

A clicking sound, one small jolt and then... _WHOOSH_

"Woohoo!" I found myself screaming as the cart zipped through the tunnels at at least 80 miles per hour through the tunnels.

Lost in total excitement and adrenaline at moving at such speeds I found myself dizzy as we reached our first stop.

Swiftly shaking my head bringing myself back to full attentiveness I looked over and saw Griphook completely unfazed, Harry in a similar situation as me and Hagrid looking ready to vomit.

"Vault 687" Griphook announced walking towards the large steel vault door and opened it.

The vault door was opened and inside we found stacks and stacks of golden coins that were even taller then me... hell one or two were even taller then Hagrid!

"Well... celebrities have to be rich!" I smirked giving Harry a light punch in the arm.

"Your going to be tormenting me about this all day aren't you?" Harry asked with an implied sigh.

"Hell yes," I responded smirking.

Come on I don't get opportunities to torment like this often... I've got to make the best of it.

So Harry filled his pockets with a dozen gold coins and then we were off to vault 713.

A short ride at incredible speeds later and we were there at the mysterious vault 713 and we found... a small wooden box about the size of both my fists... seriously!

"So... a small box barely bigger then my two hands... what's inside?" I asked.

"Ai, can't tell ya I already said" Hagrid said to me clearly getting annoyed at my pestering now. "Alright, mind going a little SLOWER this time!" Hagrid then said addressing Griphook with a bit of nausia in his voice.

"One speed only," Griphook said dismissively

Hagrid groaned but I was clapping my right fist into my left hand whispering_ yes_ to myself.

What, I've always been one for a roller coaster ride.

Yeah I'm jealous of wizards and witches... while Muggle's have to pay to get into amusement parks THEY get to take a cool roller coaster ride whenever they want to withdraw or deposit money into their bank, oh well.

"Oi you two... urgh you mind if I leave you to get you school robes while I go get a pick-me-up... really hate those Gringotts carts" Hagrid said as we were walking out of the bank.

"Yeah sure no big deal... but uh Hagrid, what am I going to do about money?" I asked.

"Ah right, well kids from Muggle families have a bit of a fund for their stuff" Hagrid said pulling a small pouch filled with golden coins from his jacket "That's exactly the amount you'll need so be careful not to buy anything that isn't on your school list." and he tossed the small pouch at me.

"Alright, thanks" I said smiling.

We walked for a few minutes until finally we stopped in front of a shop with a large sign out front that said

_'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'_

"Ai, I'll meet you two out here in a bit" Hagrid said before walking off towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thank goodness we get to wear black robes" I mumbled to myself as we walked into the store, I really would hate it if I had to wear this same stupid girly colour all the time... dammit I can't wait to be able to get out of this pink crap.

Madam Malkin was a short old witch with greying short hair and wearing a simple blue witch's robe and yet despite clearly being old she was all the fast to address customers.

"Hogwarts dears? there's another young man here as well getting sized up, come with me please" Madam Malkin said.

I shrugged at this and followed hoping for an excuse to get out of this dam purple shirt.

Madam Malkin led us to a back room where there just so happened to be another boy, pale skin, blonde and currently having some robes pinned up on him to get a size for him.

The moment we walked in everything turned Neon blue again. Once again seeing everyone with an outline of colour I found that this boy in the room had a red outline... an even darker shade of red then my parents and sister had... much darker.

The vision ability faded again just as the boy asked neither of us in particular "Hogwarts too?"

Me and Harry both got onto stools where two members of the staff at this store began pinning robes onto us as Harry responded to the kid's questions

"Yeah" Harry said.

"My father's next door buying my books and my mothers down the street looking at quils and parchment, once we're done I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms" The kid bragged.

_Arrogant, spoiled twerp if ever I saw one. _

"Either of you play Quiditch?" The kid asked.

_What the hell is Quiditch_

"No" I responded this time.

"Well I do, and of course both my parents think it's a crime if I don't get onto the team at Hogwarts and frankly I agree. Don't know why they never let first years have their own broomsticks, stupid if you ask me," The kid said.

_Did I say arrogant? I mean 100% self-centered._

"Know what house you'll be in?" he asked

"No" Harry said this time. Of course I was as good as done talking to this kid... because even with robes that only half fit on me I can still throw a punch and the last thing I want is to break some kids nose before I get to Hogwarts... but of course temper and what not.

"Well no one really knows until they get there but I _know_ I'll be in Slytherin, but can you imagine being in Hufflpuff, I think I'd leave... of course Hufflpuff is where all the those muggle born's go, your parents were our kind right?" The boy said quickly changing the subject.

_And his issue with people coming from Muggle families is what?_

"They were a witch and wizard if thats what you mean," Harry said blatantly.

"And what about you?" the boy said this time directing the question at me.

_Might as well give some vague answer to get the little twit off my back._

"I wouldn't know, I grew up an orphan since as long as I can remember," I said surprisingly in all truth.

"Oh sorry," the boy said with disinterest in his voice. "And what about you, where are your parents?" he asked directing his attention back to Harry.

"They're dead," Harry said.

"Oh, how depressing," the boy said drawlingly.

"And done!" said the girl who had been pinning on my robes through all of this conversation.

I stepped off the stool with absolutely no interest in continuing this conversation.

"See you at Hogwarts I guess," the boy said drawlingly as we both left the back to pay for our sets of robes.

Hagrid was waiting outside when we were done looking far less sick now and carrying a tray with three ice cream cones in his hands.

Of course since we all knew no store we'd need to go to would allow food we sat down at a table outside the local ice cream shop to eat before finishing our shopping.

"Hagrid what's Quiditch?" Harry asked beating me to the punch... figuratively of course.

"Blimey, keep forgetting how much you don't know," Hagrid began.

"Mind sparring us that, we're not exactly in the best of moods," said before proceeding to explain how the kid in the shop had acted.

"Ah I see," Hagrid said nodding "Well he's a git, all I can tell ya, Harry's mom was born to a muggle family and she was one of the best I ever knew, and that's just off the top of my head, there are just a few Wizarding families stuck in the past is all," Hagrid said.

"Oh well, now what is Quiditch?" Harry asked again.

Not even going to bother arguing with the change in subject, could do with a less depressing subject at this point.

"It's our sport, kind of like Soccer for the Muggles, everyone in our world follows Quiditch," Hagrid said.

"And what are Hufflpuff and Slytherin?" I asked wanting to get to the punch first this time... once again figuratively not literally.

"School houses, there is four of them, everyone says Hufflpuff are lesser to everyone else," Hagrid began.

"Well bet I'm going to be considered for Hufflpuff," I admitted doubting I had the mind for high class magic at this point.

"Well better Hufflpuff then Slytherin, There hasn't ever been a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin, _You Know Who _was in Slytherin" Hagrid said with a hint of imploringness and fear in that last statement.

"Who's _You Know Who?_" I asked.

Hagrid grumbled fear evident in his eye's as he said "Uh well... he's a wizard that went bad... real bad" Hagrid said "He had power and lots of it but... well this is the thing I didn't want to tell you last night but... Harry's the one who stopped him, that's why yer famous Harry"

_Confusion meter going up several notches._

"What do you mean?" Harry asked clearly just as confused as I was.

"Alright before we continue can we get the name of this wizard?" I asked a little impatiently... all this _You Know Who_ was a load of non sense.

"urgh... it's just people don't like to say the name... urgh alright fine" Hagrid said and then said very quietly "Voldemort."

"I don't see why that name is so intimidating," I said shaking my head in confusion.

"Ai, you didn't know the kind of power he had Synthia, people are scarred of even his name because of what he did," Hagrid stated.

"Well alright we'll give him a new name, Moldywarts," I suggested smirking.

I heard Harry chuckle not all that unnoticeably but Hagrid looked furious.

"Don't go making fun of that!" Hagrid said extremely mad at this point.

"Okay okay fine I'll never refer to Voldemort as Moldywarts again," I said "Now if I swear not to can we please continue with the story?"

Hagrid grumbled but nodded before continuing with his tale about Moldywarts... oh yeah I'm not abandoning that little nickname anytime soon.

"Well you see, this wizard in question was taking over, Wizarding community in warfare, dark times I'm not sure if you'd understand... anyway you see one night when he was at the peak of his power he came to Harry's house and," And at this Hagrid let out a sniffle of sadness before continuing "He killed Harry's parents, and then the weird part is that despite this something in Harry stopped em" Hagrid said.

_Confusion meter officially overloaded_

"But Hagrid, how could I have managed to defeat him? I mean," Harry began clearly confused.

"Well sorry but I ain't got a clue better then anyone, maybe Dumbledore or one of the teachers would have a better idea but for now lets just finish getting yer school supplies" Hagrid said hurridly.

So we walked around buying quills, parchment, potions ingredients, and all that stuff until at last there was only one mandatory thing left on our lists.

"All that's left is our wands" Harry and I both said at once as we exited the Apothecary.

"Well then we best be going to Olivander's then, best wand shop in all Britain, he'll set you both right with yer wands," Hagrid stated.

So we walked towards Olivanders were once again Hagrid left us

"You know Harry I got an idea for a birthday present, mind if I leave the two of you here while you pick out yer wands so I can go get it?" Hagrid asked.

Urgh... why couldn't my birthday be sooner then December! seriously I mean I could be getting cool Wizarding presents just once if it was in August... oh well can't show jealousy, this is the birthday of my best friend after all... but still.

"Alright" I said hiding any disdain I had in my head at that point.

Little did I know that what lied ahead in Olivander's certainly wasn't going to be something one laughed at... My Wand awaited.

**A/N - AND CUT! okay what did ya'll think of this chapter? a bit of a longer wait but still good timing right?**

**Synthia - Dude, this story is updated twice as fast as most and still as long!**

**Ashbringer36 - Yeah but I try to hold a high standard!**

**Harry - Yeah yeah well either way better address the audience.**

**Ashbringer36 - good call**

**Now my exams are DONE finally so I got some time, hoping to get another chapter of something out soon (tomorrow if possible but doubtful) so hope for that.**

**Now just a bit of something I want to bring up, have any of you noticed this strange ability Synthia seems to have? two strange things appeared last chapter if you can spot both of them (note one of them appeared this chapter to) then all power to you, HOWEVER if you can't then there are two challenges, if you get them right I will tell you what the details are**

**One - who uses the battle stance was Synthia in when Hagrid was busting down the door of the hut?**

**two - Give me a guess of what kind of wand Synthia will get (I.E Wand Wood and Core) **

**Come close to either of these and I'll tell you what subtle details you should be focusing on.**

**And with nothing else to say I shall take my bows and **

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	5. Chapter 5 The Wand of a Warrior

Chapter 5

The Wand of a Warrior

Synthia's POV

It's a wonder this place hasn't collected any dust.

Olivander's Wand Shop was an old place, the area we were in was a medium sized room with a front desk made of wood and walls lined with s

Sure enough only a second before I was going to start pressing the bell that signals a customer on the counter, Olivander came out of the back smiling.

Mr. Olivander was another old person, a man with short but tangled quite a bit, he was wearing simple black wizards robes and just like Madam Malkin was very quick to know when he had customers.

"Ah, Harry Potter, I've been expecting to see you sooner or later." said the short man. He glanced at me then tilted his head to one side. "And who's this?" He said then looking at me.

Still seconded huh, oh well.

"I'm Synthia Abernay" I said holding out a hand for Olivander to shake.

"Well greetings Miss Abernay," Olivander said shaking my hand in a greeting before turning back to Harry.

"It seems like only yesterday your mother was here buying her wand, 10 and a quarter inches, made of willow, an excellent wand for charmwork," Olivander said smiling. "Your father on the other hand favoured a mahogany wand, 11 inches, pliable and a bit more power, excellent for transiguration works... but I say favoured loosely, after all the wand chooses the wizard."

"Or witch!" I blurted out crossing my arms in indignation.

"Or witch" Olivander said still nodding, "Now enough of that, who wants to look for wands first?"

"Synthia, you can go first," Harry said turning to me.

"You sure?" I asked, this was HIS birthday after all.

"I'm the one getting an owl, go ahead," Harry said quite insistantly.

I shrugged, who was I to argue.

"Alright then, I'll go first," I said smiling turning back to Olivander.

"Alright, then hold out your wand arm," Olivander said pulling out a tape measure. "Your non dominant hand."

"Oh alright," I said thankfully not having to ask which would be my wand arm as I put out my right hand.

The tape measure working on it's own, measured my arm, thumb to small finger, elbow to belly button and shoulder to the end of my middle finger while Olivander picked out a wand from one of the shelves.

"Alright alright" Olivander yelled over.

The tape measure which had been in the middle of measuring the distance between my nostrils, rolled itself back up and placed itself on the counter while Olivander held out a wand to me.

It was Black with a bit of a curve at the end "Yew, Phoenix Tail Feather, 12 inches, just give it a wave"

Well I certainly felt like an idiot.

I just waved the wand a bit in a swishing movement when Olivander took the wand from my hand saying "No no no, that will not do," and at that Olivander walked off and came back not 10 seconds later with another wand.

"Here, Vine, nine and a half inches, Dragon Heartsting" He explained handing me a rather subtle but short wand.

Same thing, I gave it a small swish but absolutely nothing happened and Olivander just snatched it from my hand.

"Here, Laurel, 14 and a half inches, Unicorn hair" Olivander said giving me a third wand.

This wand certainly wasn't for me because the moment I waved it the wand heated up enough to make me drop the wand in pain.

"Definitely not!" Olivander said picking up the wand from where I had dropped it.

Putting the wand away he picked up a fourth wand from one of the shelves and past it to me saying, "10 inches, holly, phoenix tail feather, nice and supple,"

Well I got some magic out of that one, as I picked it up it didn't try to hurt me but it did pull a bit, in the direction of Harry.

"Not quite" Olivander said taking the wand and placing it on the front desk which was beside us.

40 or so wands later... no I mean it 40 or so wands later.

"Well tricky customer, not to worry we'll find the right wand for you... wait... perhaps... just maybe," Olivander said turning to a voice of contemplation and thought as he said the last of those words. "Just maybe, one moment" Olivander said before hurrying off to what I assumed was the back room.

"What was that all about?" I asked scratching my head at the peculiar behaviour of Mr. Olivander.

Harry was about to answer but at that moment Olivander came out of the back with a wand in his grip.

It was black though it looked to have been dyed that looked rather flexible and was certainly impressive compared to the other wands I'd tried... minus that Holly one which could hold a candle to the one in front of me now.

"13 and three quarter inches, Blackthorn, dragon heartstring, quite flexible, a very desirable wand for duelist magic" Olivander said handing me the wand.

I for one knew this wand must have been crafted with care because Blackthorn bushes are not that smooth, they are a rigid, tough and certainly not pretty bush.

None the less I took the wand and instantly knew what Olivander had been looking for. None of those other wands wouldn't have served me anywhere near as well as this one would.

As I felt a warmth spread from my hand to my heart I felt evalated with a good feeling I could never explain. I flicked the wand once and created a small golden spark that exploded as a miniture firework on the far side of the shop.

"This is mine!" I stated simply twirling the wand between my fingers.

"Intriguing, I wouldn't have expected such a wand to choose a witch any time soon" Olivander said putting a hand on his chin in contemplation.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a hint of curiosity in my voice.

"Well you see, Blackthorn wands are wands that will be found on a battlefield, neither good nor evil inherently the Blackthorn wand will be the best match to a warrior, for what side they fight it is unclear, but it is clear you will find yourself in battle sometime in your life," Olivander said.

"Interesting, well I could go for some excitement here or there," I said smiling before turning to Harry "Your turn, come on."

Harry smiled and stepped forward.

"Alright, now Mr. Potter, lets see what we can come up with for you," Olivander said climbing a wooden ladder to reach for a wand, but as he did that I glanced over at one of the wands I had tried.

"Harry, try that one!" I said pointing towards the Holly wand that had been left on the front desk

Olivander who was pulling a box from one of the top shelves looked down at me as I said this, I could tell in his eye's he understood my reasoning.

Harry of course didn't but he reached over and grabbed the wand all the same.

The look in his eye's as he picked up that wand instantly told me I had been right and it was only more confirmed when he flicked the wand and several colourful sparks sprouted from the wand tip.

"Curious indeed, quite the surprising duo indeed" Olivander said smiling, "Quite curious indeed Mr. Potter."

"What's so special about this wand that makes it curious for me getting it?" Harry blurted out confusion very evident in his face.

"Well you see, That wand's phoenix tail feather, the phoenix that gave the tail feather for your wand gave another, and the brother wand to this one... gave you that scar," Olivander stated as he came down form the ladder pointing at Harry's forehead.

Harry looked down at the wand in astonishment. Honestly I couldn't blame him.

We went to the front desk and paid for our wands, both of which were 7 galleons and 5 sickle's, and then we walked out of Olivander's with the small black boxes that housed our wands and found Hagrid standing outside with a cage in his hand that housed a beautiful snowy owl.

Yeah I said Beautiful, what, I might be tough as nails but I'm not as tough as freaking Titanium, and this owl was pretty cute.

"Oi, you two got yer wands?" Hagrid asked.

"Yep! we're all set and ready for Hogwarts now" Harry said smiling.

"Well good, then let's get you both back" Hagrid said.

* * *

Later that evening - Little Whinging

* * *

And so we were back.

We had walked from the train station and were now looking at the two houses Numbers 4 and 5 Privet Drive.

"Well here you go, your tickets are for Hogwarts, 11 o clock at King's Cross" Hagrid said handing both me and Harry small train tickets. "If either of you have any trouble with yer families just use Harry's owl to send me a letter, she'll know where to find me. Now I best be off, Dumbledore I'll be expecting... well he'll be expecting you two at Hogwarts" Hagrid said kindly.

I looked down at my ticket and got pretty dam confused... platform 9 3/4

"Hagrid... are you sure this is the right... ticket" Harry said letting his words trail off at the last bit of that sentence.

Looking up from my ticket I could see why he had lost his train of thought.

Hagrid had vanished.

There was about 15 seconds or so of silence and then I got tired of it... we had just seen stores filled with racing brooms and even seen people use spells! this shouldn't be too big a surprise!

"Well we can confirm Hagrid has magic in him" I said chuckling trying to break the tension.

"Yeah I guess" Harry said looking at his ticket again.

"Look will figure it out when we get to King's Cross... odds are you need to be magical to see this platform" I said exasperatedly.

"Fine, now we better go... blimey I hope the Dursley's don't get the bright idea to try and burn this stuff or anything" Harry said.

Of course I'd been thinking the same thing could happen with my parents, and I had to admit it would be quite the predicament if we lost all materials and supplies before even getting to Hogwarts.

Thankfully I had a hidden card for just this occassion... at least I hoped.

"We could keep this stuff at Mr. Icarus's place," I suggested.

"Your mentor? sure he's allowed to know about the Wizarding World?" Harry asked.

"Harry," I said shaking my head, "He know's, he... look he told me something that as good as confirms he knows about the Wizarding World when I was racing to get one of my letters."

"You sure?" Harry said questioningly.

I sighed "Call it a girls intuition, I... just know" I said realizing at once how stupid I actually sounded... gosh I sounded like some idiot who thought I knew best, you know those people who are always proven wrong.

"Well if your sure" Harry said nodding his head and picking up a few of his bags.

Right... the bags.

Hagrid had helped us carry some of them but on our own... let me tell you right now that you add the weight of a putter cauldron, brass scales, a collapsable telescope and several sets of witches robes. You get a weight that is dam heavy! And this is coming from someone who trains in muscular fitness and has above average strength!

So half carrying, and half dragging our bags down a few houses we came to Mr. Icarus's house.

I knocked three times on the front door and in almost an instant the one I called mentor was standing there in a simple pair of jeans and plain brown T-Shirt.

"Synthia," He said in surprise before glancing at our large amount of baggage and nodding in understanding "Of course, come in come in."

"Can we leave this stuff somewhere here?" I asked simply grunting in an attempt to keep from dropping my things.

"Yes of course, there is a spare room in the hall, it's empty just put it all in there" He said taking some of the bags from Harry who was gritting teeth from arm-strain.

We walked through the hall a few steps and ended up in front of an open door, the room was painted white and literally nothing was in there, well there was once me and Harry had put our stuff in there.

"Thanks" I said rubbing my upper arms soothingly trying to get rid of some of the pain.

"It's not a problem Synthia" Mr. Icarus said before turning to Harry and smiling, "and I don't think we've been properly introduced young man, Bill Icarus" And Mr. Icarus held out his hand.

"Harry Potter," Harry said shaking Mr. Icarus's hand. "And thank you for letting us keep our things here."

"Your very welcome, it's not an issue at all, after all we can't have a birght witch and wizard not getting their chance to go to Hogwarts." He said smiling.

"How do you know about Hogwarts?" I asked curiously.

"Alas, that is something I will share in due time" Mr. Icarus said smiling, "And I know you two must be going so I won't hold you up, however Synthia there is something I wish to give you before you go."

All I knew was that it sounded important... as in seriousness I hadn't heard yet from him over three years.

"Alright, I'll see you later Harry," I said smiling at Harry.

"See you later" Harry said walking out of the house with no hesitation whatsoever... what was so creepy about the place?

"I have a bit of a present for you, come to the Living Room," Mr. Icarus said in total seriousness.

"Alright," I said shrugging.

So I walked to the living room, a simple room, light brown paint, a large window on the side of the house and light hardwood flooring.

I sat down on the leather couch confusion and excitement evident on my face as Mr. Icarus came in the room with a small container, about the size of two of my fists clutched in his hands.

He handed it to me smiling silently.

I took it, still confused, but opened the box all the same.

Inside I found a silver necklace, It had two silver chains that attached together both connected to a pendant at the end. The pendant had a perfect circle with the outline of a five pointed star inside it, through the top of the star went a sword, with a hilt going up through the top of the circle and the tip of the sword going through the bottom of the circle. Where the hilt and circle met was where the silver chains connected to the pendantt.

"This is an amulet given to me by my parents several years ago, with your going to Hogwarts I wanted it in your hands from now on" Mr. Icarus said.

I don't even know how to describe the amulet, it was pretty certainly looking like it could have been pure silver but at the same time it had a malevolance to it, as if the sword in the amulet would come to life and murder someone, and yet at the same time it looked forgiving, the star around it almost looking like it would try to heal a wound.

Yeah I know I just made no sense but that's the best way I can describe the amulet I had just been given... What I can say without a doubt is that I had no hesitation to wear this thing.

I took the amulet by the two strings and clipped them together around my neck.

At that point I have no idea what happened but I know I felt some kind of energy flow through me the moment those strings were pieced together, but it was so brief I forgot about it the next second.

"Thank you master, I promise to keep this amulet safe and to wear it with pride!" I stated proudly smiling.

"I know you will Synthia, I know you will."

**A/N - A strange amulet and a cool wand, Synthia surely didn't walk away from today empty handed**

**Harry - What is that amulet, it's not known in my universe**

**Ashbringer36 - Well DUH, obviously I need SOMETHING to make this different**

**Synthia - It's still cool**

**Ashbringer36 - would you expect anything else from me?**

**Twins - First few chapters of your Warcraft fic?**

**Ashbringer36 - point taken, now if you don't mind I have an audience to address.**

**Okay yeah, first off that story does get better if you go read it but it was my first fic so... yeah oh well onto better subjects.**

**What do you all think about Synthia's wand? I actually did quite a bit of research on every known wand wood to make sure I got the wand right, heh and Blackthorn surely works for Synthia, it's not pretty but it's got power, as Olivander said great for Duelist magic (that's canon FYI) so... yeah what did you guys think.  
**

**Speaking of wands, One of the wands Synthia tried was actually my wand, the one I got on Pottermore. anyone care to guess which one was mine?**

**And lastly any of you see a way I could improve or just have some thoughts I welcome them and I respond to all Reviews via PM or in an Authors Note if your a guest.**

**Other then that I take my bows.**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out!**


	6. Chapter 6 Synthia a Lion or a Snake

Chapter 6

Synthia, a Lion... or a Snake

Synthia's POV

So a month went by with excitment in the air, at least between me and Harry.

Whatever chance we got we we're reading one or another of these books we had been told to get, and yeah... you'd be surprised how entertaining notebooks that are meant for magic are to read.

Finally August 31st rolled around and me and Harry sadly didn't have a ride to King's Cross.

"Blimey, we got to be there tomorrow and we don't have any transportation... bloody brilliant," Harry was saying over his copy of 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi.

We were currently sitting in the shade of a large oak tree in the park, It was a pretty okay place, it was at a bit of an underpass so unless you were looking you wouldn't notice us and the grass was pretty comfortable to sit on.

"You still refuse to get into a vehicle with Mr. Icarus?" I asked marking the page I had been on in A History of Magic.

"Yeah, he's still a bit creepy." Harry said, "Doesn't help that you refer to him as _master."_

"Oi, shut up," I said throwing the book that had been in my hands at him.

It hit him in the arm and of course Harry yelped saying "Ouch, what'd I say?"

"Do I really need to explain to you?" I chuckled retrieving my book from where it had landed on the grass.

"You can be pretty mean you know that?" Harry said shaking his head, clearly trying and failing to hide a smile.

"I know, but I give reasons... usually," I smirked but then became serious as I said, "It's either Mr. Icarus takes us or you get stuck trying to get the Dursley's to take you, your pick."

"When you put it that way."

* * *

Meanwhile - Bill Icarus's POV

* * *

My suspicions are becoming less profound by the day.

I was re-reading the letter I had acquired on August 2nd from Garrick Olivander which read.

_Dear Bill Icarus_

_You told me to tell you when The Wand was sold, and so here it is. That Blackthorn wand was sold on July 31st to a girl named Synthia Abernay._

_Sincerely Garrick Olivander_

So, Synthia has indeed acquired the wand, Not surprising with the spirit she has.

Of course Dumbledore has been away doing whatever the hell he goes over the holidays so I have been unable to find him... amazing what the old man is capable of.

"Hm, Well there is no doubt in my mind Synthia will be asking me to drive her and Harry to London tomorrow, if I'm quick... yes that just might work," I said to myself already putting a plan in motion to get into Hogwarts to see Dumbledore in person.

* * *

Synthia's POV Kings Cross the Next Day

* * *

"Sorry you two but I have to be off, I have some important buisness to take care of," Mr. Icarus was saying.

"Well dammit, and I don't see any sign of platform 9 3/4 anywhere," Harry said "it's just like Uncle Vernon said, it dosen't exist."

"Relax Mr. Potter, you'll find it, just remember, the best hiding spot is in plain sight," Mr. Icarus said.

I opened my mouth to say something but before I even got a single word out of my mouth he had already vanished into the crowd.

"Alright, Platform 9 3/4 has to be somewhere around here," I grumbled trying to find something that would lead us to the platform.

We had ridden here earlier today with Mr. Icarus but he wasn't much help finding the dam platform even when he was here.

So... me and Harry were stuck in King's Cross station, with two trunks full of wizard clothing, supplies and books, a pocket full of wizard money and an owl... bloody brilliant!

"Think we should start tapping bricks with our wands?" Harry asked in a whispered tone to me.

I was about to answer when something caught my ear.

"Packed with muggles as always," said the voice of a woman.

I whipped around at once to where the voice had come from and saw a large group of people all with red hair, pushing multiple trolley's... and they had an owl!

"Come on, they're magic!" I said in a hushed tone, pulling Harry by the hem of his shirt in my excitement

"I can walk Synthia!" Harry said pulling out of my grip and jogging behind me.

Of course I felt a bit bad about it but in my excitment of hopefully finding platform 9 3/4 I didn't give the guilt much heed.

I stopped a few paces away from the group and began straining my ears to listen.

"George you first," Said an older looking woman and no doubt the oldest of the group.

"Go on, ask!" I hissed at Harry.

"Why don't you?" Harry hissed back angrily.

"Because your the 'talk to people' person and I'm the 'punch people in the face' person" I hissed back.

Harry rolled his eye's "You haven't punched me yet."

"Your the exception! now go... please don't make me do some stupid girly girl thing," I whispered slightly pleading.

"Fine!" Harry said..._ gosh it's as if he's scarred of me trying something like that dam eye-flutter... wonder why._

Harry walked over to the group of people and sadly started stuttering about the platform.

"How to get onto the platform?" The woman asked smiling "not to worry, Ron's new to Hogwarts as well, you see all you have to do is walk straight at the wall on the stands between platforms 9 and 10, here, go after Percy." The woman said smiling.

_Huh, walk straight into it... why didn't I think of that._

Indeed she meant that literally as the oldest of the boys walked his trolley directly into the barrier and then just vanished.

Harry turned to me but I just smiled and mouthed the words, _meet you in there._

Harry nodded before going towards the barrier albiet at a bit more of a run... and then he too vanished.

So I watched as the rest of the group went through the barrier one by one, as two kids who looked like twins made some stupid joke about getting their names mixed up, and the only other girl who was about 10 or so sulked clearly wanting to go to Hogwarts as well.

Finally the group had all gone and I was the only one left.

I began walking towards the barrier with my trolley in front of me, the back of my head whispering things about how this was stupid, I prepared for a collision... ubt the collision didn't come, instead i found myself on a new platform.

A long steam engine was currently positioned on the tracks and a sign above me said.

_Hogwarts Express_

_Platform 9 3/4_

"Whatever I'm heading for, it's better then what I'm leaving behind," I murmered to myself before walking forward with my trolley towards one of the enterances to the train.

Heaving my large trunk onto the train I managed to get it up... you wouldn't believe how heavy that dam thing is and as luck would have it Harry caught sight of me and ran over with a half-scowl and half-smile on his face.

"What took you?" He asked me smiling.

"Non magic people not being allowed to know that magic exists ring any bells?" I asked sarcastically, "I had to wait until that group of redheads were done going through."

"Fair enough," Harry said. "I found a compartment no one else was in, come on" Harry said his full smile returning as he turned around.

I sighed before picking up my trunk and followed him.

Harry opened the compartment door where I put down my trunk and shoved it under one of the cushioned seats and sat down by the window accross from Harry.

I looked out the window to get another look at the platform.

Kids were running around chasing cats they had had the birght idea to let out of their traveling tins before being on the train, quite a few groups of people talking jovially and parents saying goodbye to their kids.

Of course as one would expect the group that stood out most to me was the group of redheads Harry had spoken to in order to learn how to get to the platform.

"Oi, mom you wouldn't believe who we just met on the train!" Said one of the twins "Harry Potter!"

The moment Harry's name was uttered a loud squeal was issued from the little girls mouth, a squeal that would have had me covering my ears if I'd been closer, "Oh mom, can I go on the train and see him?"

_Just great... a fangirl... a bloody fangirl!_

"You've already seen him Ginny, and the poor boy isn't some animal you goggle at in a Zoo!" The older woman said shaking her head. "Poor dear, no wonder he was alone!"

"Yeah Synthia, why was I alone!?" Harry asked smirking lightly, and I do mean lightly, hitting me on the arm.

"Shut up," I said chuckling back "Not my fault I don't get along with most people."

"You get along with me alright," Harry said.

"And I've been trying to unravel the mystery of why that is for three years Harry," I said shaking my head but smiling.

At that moment I heard what I assumed was a warning whistle telling people the train was about to leave sound!

"Well scoot!" The redheaded woman said hurrying her children, the little girl named Ginny, onto the train.

As the train began to pick up speed both me and Harry were able to see Ginny running after the train until it picked up speed and we began to speed our way out of London.

"I don't know about you, but I'm sick of pink!" I declared flatly looking down at my shirt! urugh I hate having to wear my sisters old clothes, "I'm going to go change into my robes."

Harry just shrugged as I reached under the seat and began rummaging through my trunk until finally having come up with one of my three pairs of witches robes!

Thank every god that has ever been worshiped that these things are black! seriously if they were some girly colour like pink I probably would have debated not coming... No I'm serious I would have thought not to come!

Taking the robes I stood up and smiled, "I'll be back in a minute." I said and without waiting for a reply just left the comparment in hopes of finding a bathroom where I could change!

thankfully finding one on this car of the train I'd changed pretty quickly, albiet not as easily as it should have been... witches robes aren't the easiest thing to get over your head... but it was worth it to get out of that dam pink shirt!

I walked back to the compartment with the old clothing under my arm and walked back to find another person sitting in the compartment across from Harry.

The boy had freckles, red hair and was currently wearing a maroon long sleeved shirt with some simple jeans.

"Hello," I said walking into the compartment and sitting on the seat next to Harry. "Who are you?"

And here we have another crazy moment of neon... Yep my crazy vision ability activated again, the newcomer to the compartment was a bright blue outline while Harry was an even lighter shade of blue.

"Ron Weasley," The boy said holding out a hand for me to shake just as the effects of my... sixth sense wore off.

"Synthia Abernay," I said shaking his hand in greeting. "So... did I miss anything?"

"Nothing," Harry said shrugging.

"So you two know each other?" Ron asked.

"Yep, friends for three years and counting." I said smiling.

"Blimey!" Ron said with a look of absolute astonishment on his face.

And in my head I was trying to figure out why this person was so astonished by me being a friend to Harry... that is until I remembered.

"Right your some famous person, and we all know famous people don't have lives away from what makes them famous" I joked directing the comment at Harry.

"Would you mind shutting up Synthia?" Harry asked.

"Fine I'll drop it... for now" I smirked.

As we were speaking the train had already carried us out of London and an old lady pushing a cart filled with what I assumed were candies came by our compartment smiling.

"Anything off the cart dears" The woman asked smiling.

Harry of course the one with the pocket full of Wizarding money went out to buy something but me and Ron just glanced at each other and I distinctly heard him mutter something about bringing sandwiches.

Harry walked back in with a good armfulll of sweets and the moment my eye's caught a glimpse of those sweets my stomach made an involentary lurch.

"Hungry?" Ron aske simply.

"Starving," said Harry smiling as he placed the large pile of sweets on the seat between us.

"Either of you want some?" Harry asked.

"You sure?" I asked.

"You have to promise not to tease me for at least two weeks" Harry said looking me in the eye this time in dead serious.

"You drive a hard bargain" I said.

Glancing over at Ron I saw his eye's bug out as if he was bewildered at something... funny thing is negotiations like this are common between me and Harry... sadly though I was at a disadvantage.

This became clear as my stomach gave another loud gurgle, "Urgh, fine two weeks" I said.

Harry smiled, "I won that time!" He smirked.

"I'm at an unfair disadvantage," I grumbled as I took something called a pumpkin pasty and taking a bite.

What, it's true, I was hungry having not eaten since seven, oh well.

"Oi, do you two always argue like that?" Ron asked bewildered.

"That my friend is a negotiation, a fight... well I don't know what a fight would look like, we haven't had any yet," I said smiling as I tossed a pumpkin pasty over to him.

"And I sorely hope that dosen't happen any time soon," Harry said in all seriousness "or ever if I can help it."

I nodded "Same here Harry, same here," And then I turned to Ron and smiled "So, your part of a wizarding family, what's it like," I asked in curiosity.

Ron's face turned kind of sour, "Well being a wizard isn't bad, but having five brothers is a pain," He responded devouring his pumpkin pasty even faster then I had.

And we were off, with Ron explaining all about how his brother Charlie worked with dragons in Romania, how his other brother Bill was doing something for Gringgots in Egypt and all about his other brothers.

As I suspected the twins who I now know were named Fred and George were indeed trouble makers... huh, now I know who to look out for if I'm trying to avoid getting pranked.

"And Percy is quite the stuck-up git, I can tell you, once or twice a minute is actually a fair estimate of how many times he reminded us he had become a Prefect," Ron said.

"Yep sounds quite a bit like what Brenda would do... albeit Percy is still probably a little nicer then her," I said with disdain.

"Hey what are these?" Harry asked holding up a box of some of the candies. "Chocolate frogs?"

"Oh yeah, the frogs are enchanted to be somewhat alive, and of course you've got the cards of famous witches and wizards inside them" Ron explained as Harry opened the box and a chocolate black frog jumped away from the box and towards the window.

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed smirking as I got to my feet and rushed towards the window.

The frog was about to jump out of the window but before it could catch on the wind I caught it outside the window with my thumb and index finger.

Smiling in triumph I took the frog and popped it into my mouth before turning to the boys in the cabin. "What?" I asked.

Harry of course was just shaking his head, he of course was aware of my reflexes... Ron however... well he was pretty dam perplexed.

"Blimey, how in the name of Merlin's Beard did you get that fast?" Ron asked.

"It's called three years of intense training in the ways of martial arts," I said smiling as I sat back down swallowing the remains of the chocolate frog as I did so.

Ron shrugged, clearly the prospect of training for three years didn't exactly entice him.

Harry was looking down at the card he had gotten in the box of the Chocolate Frog, I'm sure he was about to say something but I didn't notice as I instead spoke.

"Hey what are those?" I asked pointing at a box "Berty Bots Every Flavour Beans?"

Harry put the card in his pocket, as if he intended to read it later as he looked to where I was pointing.

"Only for the brave at heart, when they say every flavour they MEAN every flavour, there's of course chocolate, caramel and vanilla, but then you can get liver, spinach or broccoli," Ron said "George recckons he got a booger flavoured one once."

Oh those were fun.

My first one turned out to be chocolate, followed by some with the flavours of caramel, peppermint... and then I got lucky enough to get lettuce! followed by toast, hard boiled eggs, something that I could only assume was grass.

"Oi, I ain't touching that," Ron said flatly just as I was finishing swallowing a blue one which turned out to be blueberry.

I looked to Ron and saw Harry was holding a dark red bean in his hands... a little too dark to be something like ketchup.

"I'm sure it's just ketchup," Harry said though by the look on his eye's I'm sure he knew as well as I did that it wasn't.

I shrugged... _what's the worst that could happen._

"I'll try it," I said as I plucked the bean from his hands, and without a single care just put it in my mouth and gave it a few chews.

Oh was that a mistake.

The moment I swallowed I could already feel it, an after taste... a REALLY spicy after taste.

"Uh, Ron... you wouldn't happen to know where I could find a fountain of water would you?" I asked doing my best to remain calm, which was getting difficult as the back of my mouth was already beginning to get uncomfortably hot from the spice.

"Yeah, it's down past the bathroom's..." Ron said but the moment he had said that I had leapt from my seat and began running, the spice getting unbearable.

Booking at speeds that I'm sure even broke my own records I zoomed past the bathrooms panting just to try and cool down my throat until I reached the fountain and just bearly noticed I had knocked someone out of the way in my panic!

The moment that cold water touched my mouth I felt sweet relief... I think I even moaned in relief before pulling my face from the flowing water.

I looked to my side and saw who I had knocked over, a girl no doubt a first year like me with brown bushy hair and already wearing her school robes.

"Oh... sorry about that" I said sheepishly, "I just... needed some water."

What could I say? my mouth was burning and I was desperate for water... actually nevermind that would have made more sense.

"You shouldn't be running on the train" The girl said in something of a stuck up voice.

_Jeez I knocked you over... it's not that big of a deal, I was apologizing after all._

Of course she walked away before I could say something else and at the moment I wasn't displeased at this.

Walking back much more calmly I found my way back to our compartment only to find Harry and Ron talking amicably, Ron having this look on his face as if it was his favourite subject to discuss in the world.

"Oh yeah, the bludgers are the worst though, they've knocked people off their brooms quite a few times," Ron was saying as I walked back in.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked as I sat down with a look of concern on his face.

"I think that bean was flavoured like some kind of chilli... blimey it felt like my thorat was on fire" I said shaking my head, "But enough of that, what did you two start talking about while I was out... cooling off my throat."

"Quiditch, Ron was explaining it in more detail," Harry said excitedly.

You know despite not having all that much of an interest in sports I have to admit I was rivetted by the subject, from what the four balls did, to the positions of players, to famous plays, to the types of brooms he'd want if he had the money.

I have no idea how long me and Harry were captivated by this subject, but the sun had moved quite a bit so it had to have been a few hours.

However our conversation was brought to a halt when I felt something scooting along my right knee.

I let out a bit of a screech as I saw a gray rat trying to go towards the discarded box of Every Flavour Beans,

Yeah I know many of you thought I was tough as nails, but small living things on my body have officially become one of my biggest fears ever since I woke up that day with a mouse crawling along my thigh.

Yeah that fear became evident when in an absolute rush I swatted the little bugger away onto the floor.

"Scabbers!" Ron groaned as he picked up the rat I assumed I'd knocked out by the tail.

"That's your pet?" I asked shaking my head vigorously trying to get rid of the case of shivers that had begun to go through my body.

"Yeah, his name is Scabbers," Ron said clearly not mad at all I had just swatted at his pet without a care, "I got him from Percy because Percy got an owl," Ron said.

"At least you get an animal," I said crossing my arms and rolling my eyes, though in the back of my head I had to admit I could see why he was annoyed... mainly because Scabbers actually hadn't been knocked out... he had gone to sleep... I'm not kidding the little bugger actually fell asleep on his own, not because I hit him!

"I tried turning him yellow yesterday to make him just a tad more interesting but it didn't work, here I'll show you," Ron said pulling out a wand that looked really old, and even had a small silver thing I assumed was a unicorn hair.

Just as Ron cleared his throat to try whatever spell he was about to try a familiar girl appeared in the door of the compartment which sadly I had forgotten to shut.

"Has anyone here seen a toad, Neville's lost one" She said curtly and with authority.

"We haven't seen a toad" Ron said in an annoyed voice.

Yet the girl who I now remember was the one I had accidently knocked over in my mad rush to get water was more interested in the wand in Ron's hand.

"Oh are you practicing magic, lets see then," The girl said folding her arms.

Ron grumbled and I have to say I couldn't blame him.

This girl was just so dam bossy... seriously it's as if she's already a teacher!

"Sunshine, daisies, buttermellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Ron said flicking his wand towards the sleeping Scabbers.

Nothing happened... I actually kind of saw that coming.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well if it is it's not very good, I've tried a few spells on my own for practicing and they've all worked for me, I'm Hermione Granger by the way who are you?" she asked quite curtly and rather fast.

"Ron Weasley" Ron said rolling his eyes

"Synthia Abernay" I said with a smile I hoped no one could notice was plastered on.

"Harry Potter" Harry said politely.

"Are you really? I've heard all about you of course, after all your mentioned in Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Great Wizarding Events of the 20th Century and Modern Magical History." She said with an air of great surprise.

_Blimey... extra reading... and she had her textbooks at this time... yeah someone needs to go outside a bit more often._

"Well in any case, do any of you know what house you'll be in, I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, oh and you two had better change you know we'll likely be there soon" She said again quite fast before walking off in what I could only guess was a speed walk.

"Whatever house I'm in I hope she's not in it," Ron whispered as Hermione left.

"With my luck I'll be sharing a bloody dormitory with her," I grumbled.

I do have bad luck... I really do just have terrible luck, as proven when I was trying to get my hands on a single dam letter and my parents jst HAPPENED to get to them before me each time!

"Is it true?" Demanded a voice from the doorway.

I looked over and mentally facepalmed... someone even MORE unwelcome was standing there along with two thug looking kids.

It was the pale kid from Madam Malkin's... just as arrogant as always.

"People are saying all up and down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment... so it's you" The boy said addressing Harry "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and this is Crabbe and Goyale" He said pointing to his cronies in turn.

I guess I do have some luck... I was sitting right next to the door so things get hot and I can just plant a kick or punch without even moving. huh I guess I should rethink my bad luck statement.

"You'll soon learn that some Wizarding families are better then others Potter, you don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there" Malfoy said holding out a hand.

_Wrong sort... has he looked in a mirror lately?_

"Look who's talking" I blurted out.

All three of the boys looked over at me.

"Who asked you Mudblood!?" He asked with a sneer.

I just chuckled, "No I'm pretty sure my veins carry blood, because you see if my blood was just mud then the oxygen and what not that blood carries wouldn't be getting to my body and then I'd probably be dead... and certainly not in as good a physical shape as I am." I said leaning back with equal arrogance.

Of course I faked the arrogance, might as well give the little twit a bit of his own medicine!

"What the hell are you on about?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm saying that I could kick your's and your cronies asses with just my fists and kicks" I said rolling my eye's "What else would I be on about?"

"Oh really?" Malfoy said just as Crabbe and Goyaled cracked their knuckles.

You know Crabbe and Goyale were both quite a bit bigger then me, but something told me it was more fat then muscle... and this was going to be hilarious if it worked.

"Yeah really, here I'll prove it," I said getting to my feet and standing in front of the three of them "Punch me in the stomach right now"

I held out my hands and arms out at my sides just to emphasis my taunt.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow in surprise and behind me I could tell Harry was getting to his feet about to protest.

I whispered to him "Just watch, it's fine," just as one of the cronies... Grabbe or Goyale I couldn't remember. stepped in front of me.

He wound up a good hard punch and attempted to punch me. it was not even 7 centimetres away from my stomach when I side stepped the attack.

"That it?" I asked.

Again he wound up and attempted to punch me in the stomach, this time not only did I dodge but I used the momentum to land one good hit to his head, making him stagger backwards.

"Okay," I said grinning evilly as I cracked my knuckles together "My turn."

The exact moment those words were out of my mouth all three boys were running, if they had tails they would have been between their legs as they ran in total fear.

Me, Ron and Harry were all laughing like idiots.

"Can't believe that worked!" Harry said through as he tried to slow down his breathing.

I was about to give some 'was there ever any doubt' comment at that but then someone... namely Hermione, ended up standing in front of us with a stern look on her face.

"What is going on? You haven't been fighting have you?" She asked with a stern look on her face.

"No I just dodged a few punches to the stomachs and then they ran the moment they saw how fast I could move both defensively and offensively... we weren't at fault." I said holding back laughter,

"Whatever, look you two should get changed, I just went up to the front to ask the conductor and he says we are nearly there." Hermione said.

"Well then would you please leave so we can do that?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

the moment he said this I knew he just didn't like Hermione... because clearly if it was just because she was a girl then he'd have asked me to leave as well... clearly I am a girl... a badass girl but still a girl.

"I'll be leaving as well," I said "Because clearly neither of you would want a girl in here and Ron's request for Hermione to leave had NOTHING to do with him just not liking her" I said with sarcasm in my voice as I stood up and left the compartment.

So... if we were close to Hogwarts... if the train ride already had me getting into a 'fight' then what would Hogwarts bring?

* * *

Half an Hour Later, Hogwarts Entrance Hall

* * *

"The first years Professor Mcgonagall," Hagrid said.

We had just taken boats up to the castle that was Hogwarts... a massive castle that is just awesome... just... that's all I can say about the castle, it's awesome!

"Very good" Came the voice of an old lady.

The woman who was addressing us had a pointed hat on, a pair of glasses and was wearing black robes, and just the vibe she gave out... this was not the teacher you'd want to catch you breaking rules that's for sure.

So Professor McGonagall went on this long rant about how our houses are like our family within Hogwarts and how we win points and a whole other bunch of non sense. So of course me only half listening I'm standing in the crowd with no idea where Harry and Ron ended up simply waiting to be called into the Great Hall.

Using this moment I looked around getting a feel for my surroundings, the entrance hall could easily have fitted my entire bloody house in it, their were marble stone steps going off in a few different directions, stone walls and torches burning brightly around walls.

"Have I been teleported to the medieval period?" I mumbled to myself.

Finally Professor McGonagall came back out and called us into the Great Hall.

We walked through the large doors and found four long tables filled with students and one table at the far end of the room that was no doubt for teachers. Their were also candles floating above us... and there wasn't a ceiling.

_Wait... what if it rains? _I thought to myself as we walked in.

"It's not really the sky, it's just bewitched to look like it... I read about it in Hogwarts a History," I managed to hear Hermione's voice from somewhere else in the group.

Good to know.

I couldn't see anything over everyone else's heads as I was at the back of the group so whatever everyone at the front was looking at I didn't see.

However it must have been impressive because singing could be heard... and it was depicting itself as if it was a hat... _oh boy._

The song escaped me for the most bit but I do know it mentioned Gryffindor being for the brave, Ravenclaw being for the smart, Hufflpuff for the humble and Slytherin for the ambitious.

And once that was done McGonagall stepped up with a roll of parchment in her hands.

"When I call your name you will put on the hat and you will be sorted into your houses" She said.

A hat? I couldn't see anything... but I was at the back of the large group so... probably why as I couldn't see over anyone's heads.

"Hannah Abbot" was called and only 20 seconds later was named a Hufflpuff, and once she was loud cheering could be heard from the table on my right clapped happily as Hannah went to sit with them.

I didn't even have a chance to think as the next name was called "Synthia Abernay!"

_Yikes... better get up there!_ I thought as I began lightly pushing people aside trying to get to the front.

About 20 or so seconds of that and I was at the front where I saw a ragged looking hat with a rip in the top that looked like a mouth... probably was to.

Jogging lightly towards the stool I hopped onto it and let the hat fall over my eye's.

And then a voice was heard as if in my very head.

"Hm, yes quite the difficult one, quite the difficult one indeed" The voice said in contemplation "Plenty of courage, certainly not a bad mind, oh and ambition... oh yes plenty of ambition... and hidden talent, heavens yes hidden talent," The voice said.

_Oh I know where this is going... like hell_

"No, not Slytherin," I found myself thinking.

"What, not Slytherin, are you sure, you know with hidden potential like this you could flourish into something great... and Slytherin can help you upon that path."

"No... I refuse Slytherin" I thought in finality.

"So Slytherin off the table... and certainly not humble, so Hufflpuff is gone... hmm, insecure but at the same time extremely brave" The voice said in my head. "Yes, it's the only place for you..." And then the hat yelled out to the whole hall "Gryffindor!"

The table second from the left clapped as I took off the hat and trotted over to the table and sat down shaking hands with numerous people I'm sure I would get to know.

This ceremony sure took time, sometimes the hat would just shout out the house instantly, like in the case of Malfoy, but others it would contemplate like it did with me.

I had been dosing off with my chin in my hand for a few minutes, until that is when a very familiar name was called that pulled me out of my daze.

"Harry Potter!" was called to the front and I was pulled from my reverie as Harry began shuffling to the front.

As the hat put the hat on his head I could tell the hall had burst out into excited whispers.

Though I couldn't hear who's it could be I do know that everyone was contemplating "What house would get Potter."

Urgh, I seriously hate celebrity worship I really do, but whatever I shouldn't be worrying about that, my best friend was about to be sorted.

The hat was contemplating just as long if not longer then what it had done with me,

About two minutes or so and the hat finally exclaimed, "Gryffindor!"

At that I rose to my feet along with a few other Gryffindor's as we all clapped in welcome.

Harry and I shared a quick high-five before he went to go shake hands with the others.

Finally the cheering died down and Harry sat down next to me.

"What was the hat contemplating?" I asked curiously as more students went up to be sorted.

"Slytherin" Harry whispered back.

"No way!" I found myself whispering an a mixture of awe and disbelief.

"Yeah, how about you?" Harry asked.

"Same!" I whispered back "I guess we were both considered to be snakes... but were instead chosen as lions" I whispered chcukling.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a flash as I was only half paying attention, I know Ron became a gryffindor but other then that I didn't catch any names.

In the middle of the long teachers table a bearded old man stood up, he wore white robes and had a long silver beard that had to go down to his mid-section at least.

The room went silent... I mean freaking DEAD silent.

"Now before we begin eating our delicious feast I have a few words to say, and here they are, lithe-dragora, tweek, Kytron, thank you," The man I assumed was Dumbledore said.

The only thought... literally the only thought in my head after him saying that was, _What the fuck! _

Well that was my only thought until my head turned back to the table and a large feast was there... and I do literally mean a FEAST!

There was chicken, roast beef, salad, stew, sausages, buns... urgh there was so much it's was unreal... and I wasn't going to waste time deliberating.

Trying my damdest to remain somewhat polite I began pilling my plate with a bit of everything... oh I'm glad I didn't pig out on those sweets on the train!

I began biting into one of the peices of chicken I had taken when something happened... I swear I should have expected this... a ghost appeared beside Harry.

He was a ghostly white colour and had a mustache, he wore robes that... well I actually couldn't tell what colour the ywere supposed to be but now it was the same ghostly blue... how original.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, My name is Sir Nicolas Damimsy," The ghosts said smiling.

I swallowed my food just in time to hear Ron say.

"I know who you are, you're nearly headless Nick!"

Sir Nicolas was about to say something but this was a question I couldn't pass up.

"Nearly headless... what does that mean?" I asked.

Nicolas just smiled evilly as he said "It means this" and at that he grabbed his right ear and pull... and his head came off literally as if it was only held on by a few strands of skin.

"Wicked!" I found myself grinning.

Nearly Headlesss Nick smiled and flew off.

"Well... we are in for quite the interesting ride aren't we" I whispered to Harry.

"You bet, with your trouble magnet I'm sure we will find something fascinating to keep us busy," Harry said back.

**A/N - OMFG! THAT TOOK TOO LONG!**

**Jeez guys I'm so sorry, but in my defense most of my chapters to this story are only about 3k words... this was 7k words so... yeah a bit longer, hope it was worth the wait.**

**Scorpion - Pft, none of this imeciles can tell what good fighting stance is!**

**Ashbringer36 - aye Scorpion lay off the readers for not getting the reference to your fighting stance!**

**Scorpion - NO THEY WILL ALL BURN!**

**Ashbringer36 - Would you like me to let you get beaten by Hercule in AA?**

**Scorpion - *Grumbles***

**Ashbringer36 - good now with that out of the way let's get back to this chapters announcements.**

**First off I'm kind of surprised no one tried to guess which one of the wands Synthia tried was mine... Oh well, if you guys want to guess which one it was (and I haven't already told you!) then I'll be willing to give a spoiler of you so choose.**

**Now with that just one more thing, as this story has gotten most of my attention for quite some time recently I have been neglecting my other to, so I am making a point to get an update out for my other two stories before updating here again, just keep that in mind so you guys know not to worry if updates slow down a bit, I assure you I'll get back to this story as soon as humanly possible!**

**And with that I take my bows**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	7. Chapter 7 Lessons and Restlessness

Chapter 7

Lessons and Restlessness.

Dumbledores POV

"I should have been expecting you Bill," I said nodding.

I was standing in the Headmasters office with Fawkes sitting on his perch, all the different magical devices I owned sitting on tables and the pictures of previous heads on the walls.

Out of the shadows on the far side of the room a man completely clad in black, with a katana sheathed on his hip and a silver amulet around his neck, his face aside from his eyes also covered in a mask.

Bill stepped out of the shadows, removed his face mask and nodded at me.

"Dumbledore," Bill said curtly.

"Ah Bill, how goes it old friend?" I said smiling.

Bill just scowled at this, "You know as well as I do I haven't reffered to you as friend since 1919, you remember don't you?" Bill asked with a grit in his teeth.

The smile faded from my face at once as my eyes closed in sorrow, of course I knew exactly what he was reffering to, "Andrea, yes, you still hold me to blame for that don't you?"

"You had the ability to defeat Grindelwald yet you sat behind the Order and let her die when you could have ended that battle at any time!" Bill said and then seeming to calm himself took a deep breath "But now is not the time for that discussion, I have a matter that sadly needs to come to your attention."

"Alright then what is it?" I asked in confusion "What is it that would make you travel to Hogwarts in secret armed with your weapons and battle gear?"

The 11 words that were uttered from Bills mouth at that point shook me from any reverie I mgiht have been in, it certainly wasn't what I was expecting to hear... and certainly not what I wanted to hear.

"The wand with Aithusas Hearstring in it was sold this summer!" Bill said crossing his arms.

"So, the prophecy is already beginning to set in motion," I said nodding, "Do you know to whom it was sold?"

"Yes, a girl named Synthia Abernay," Bill said.

"Ah yes, she was sorted into Gryffindor earlier tonight" I said gesturing to the sorting hat which was currently positioned on top of a shelf in the far corner above my pensive.

"And she's also my student in the ways of martial arts and swordsmanship" Bill said nodding, "and she has origins that even she dosen't know... it is all coming together Albus."

"Alright, I will be sure to keep a close eye on her," I said nodding solemly.

"Good," Bill said curtly, "Oh and by the way, make sure that stone is safe," Bill said as the silver amulet of the sword and the star glowed as he placed a hand on it, "Because something is coming... something from within these very walls."

I was about to respond but at that moment Bill threw down something that created a gust of smoke, and he vanished as if he had apparated.

"Ah Bill, you always were quite good at making exits." I said smiling as I went to my desk to finish that paperwork I had put on hold for the feast.

* * *

Synthias POV

* * *

"_Our little Synthia," said a soothing voice from somewhere I couldn't see, the voice sounded like it came from a grown woman and was clearly of happiness._

_"She'll grow to be quite strong" Came the voice of a man, also sounding loving._

_My mind was in a blur but I groggily managed to utter the words, "Mom... Dad?"_

_Next second All I can hear is the loud cackle of electricity! the loud bangs of gunshots and then steel clanging together as if two swords are connecting with each other 10 times a second! _

_I was screaming, I couldn't see what was going on but I was screaming knowing full well that this was hostile!_

I let in a breath as if desperate for air as I found myself bolt upright in my bed drenched in sweat.

"Well... at least something's new about it," said shaking my head.

Indeedm that was the first time I had ever heard voices in these nightmares.

I looked around smiling. my dormitory at Hogwarts was rather bland at this point with only some wooden walls and five beds each bed with a dresser, lamp, small desk and side table with each.

I was the only one awake and glancing at the clock on my side table I knew instnatly why, it only being 5:30 and all.

So of course my roommates, Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Fay Dunbar were all still asleep, sleeping soundly and without nightmares.

The lucky buggers!

I grabbed a set of robes from my dresser and swiftly changed from my pitch white nightgown to my black Hogwarts robes before leaving the dormitory.

Using this as an oppurunity to get a shower before breakfast I left Gryffindor tower and headed towards... well I HOPED I was heading towards the bathroom, but of course I didn't have a clue so... dam.

So after making my way down from the tower I began walking down one of the corridors on I believe it was the fourth floor.

Of course I didn't have time to think about that because next second I felt something get pulled out from under me and I of course landed on my face.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I saw what looked like a ghost cackling evilly at that. he had a top hat and a stupid looking suit on.

"Ickle firsty out of bed early! what fun!" The ghost cackled merrily.

Well I shouldn't say he was a ghost because he really wasn't. I had had my first run in with this twit last night and knew that he was Peeves the Poltergeist... mischief maker and the most annoying little twit you could ever meet.

I rolled my eyes as I got to my feet and attempted to walk around him.

"You can't pass!" Peeves said with a voice full of malice.

"And why not!?" I asked crossing my arms and glaring.

"Can't, not let you pass if you don't say please!"

I rolled my eyes at this but complied... Couldn't be the worst thing I could do after all.

"Fine, please!" I said and then tried to get past him.

"HA told you I wouldn't not let you past if you didn't say please!" Peeves said luaghing with renewed malice and triumph.

I growled as I pulled at my hair in irritation "Get out of my way!" I growled throwing a punch, my temper getting the better of me.

Peeves dodged while still laughing this time at my evidently futile attempts at smacking him out of my way.

"PEEVES!" Yelled another voice in anger.

I looked over and saw two ghosts gliding through one of the walls, one was Nearly Headless Nick, the other was a man wearing chains and with bushy hair, and a silvery thing staining him I couldn't help but think would have been blood in the mans life!

The ghost named Peeves turned even paler then he already was and flew off at speeds that I surely wouldn't be able to keep up with.

I turned to the two ghosts smiling. "Thanks," I said.

"Your welcome." The ghost... I shouldn't say standing... no floating beside Nick said, "Ah a Gryffindor, shame your not in Slytherin."

"Ah Baron, I would say that about anyone not in Gryffindor" Nick said smiling as he turned to me "You know food doesn't normally appear in the hall until about 6 o clock."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd just go for a shower before lineups appear for them, speaking of which... you wouldn't happen to," I began but was cut off as Nick said.

"Keep going down this hallway and you'll find it," Nick interrupted me with the answer to my unasked question.

"Thanks, see you later Nick" I said "And, um... Baron," I said awkwardly before jogging off towards my destination.

I walked into the girls bathroom and found it plain, a simple set of sinks with a few stalls for showers and toilets.

As I walked in I also heard water running, indicating I wasn't the only one up early.

Not even bothering to worry about whoever was up right now I simply walked into one of the stalls for showers and found already there, shampoo, soap and a towel.

"Brilliant" I said thankful that my hunch had been correct as I took off my robes and stepped into the shower.

about 10 or so minutes later I was out and dried off pulling my robes back on I walked out to find a girl about my age standing at one of the sinks brushing her teeth.

She had brown hair, fairly light skin and with the glare she gave me when she caught sight of me in the mirror told me at once she was one of those prejudice asses who are against muggle borns attending Hogwarts.

"Oh, what are you doing here mudblood!" the girl said sneering at me.

I sighed.

_I bet anything she's in Slytherin_

"Obviously I'm finishing with the shower!" I said with equal malice in my voice.

_Jeez this is just not my morning, _I thought as I left before she could say anything more to me.

A few minutes of walking and I found my way to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Positioned along the table I found a large amount of different breakfast foods like scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon and a bunch more.

Today the Great Hall actually did have a roof which was good, because that 'bewitched roof' of last night was a bit unnerving.

There also were only about 10 or so students up at this point as well as what looked like all the teachers.

Dumbledore was at the centre of the teachers table and right beside him was Proffessor McGonagall and on the other side was a short wizard who looked almost like a goblin. then there was the greacey haired one Harry had been uneasy about, Professor Snape, then the one in a turban I think was named Professor Quirell, and a few others whom I had no idea what they taught or who they were.

Maybe... just maybe. I thought as an idea struck me.

All of the teachers were lined up at the teachers table... perhaps if I could get my... sixth sense to... activate I could get a better feel for the teachers.

"Alright lets see if this works." I mumbled to myself as I shut my eyes and focused.

I tried focusing on where the teachers were but when I opened my eyes I still saw them all normally.

I tried again, closing my eyes I focused this time on motives and the question of what they might be.

Still nothing.

"Focus, breath!" I said to myself as I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath...

Still nothing!

_So I can't activate it on command... oh well._

I was pulled from my attempts to activate my... sense... dam I need a name for this, by Ron and Harry who looked as if they had missed 4 hours of sleep... something tells me they did.

"You two look like crap!" I stated flatly "Earlier to bed from now on?" I teased.

"Hey, remember two weeks," Harry stated simply as he sat down beside me.

"Oh right forgot you blackmailed me into that," I said rolling my eyes.

"That was not blackmail," Harry said defensively.

"There you go, your just to easily messed with" I said grinning as I lightly punched him in the arm.

"Harry you walked into that one," Ron said in a voice that was barely coherent due to him already having a full mouth.

Just as Ron said that I caught a glimpse of the brown haired girl I had had a run in with in the showers... and low and behold she was walking alongside Malfoy as if they were good friends.

"Oh goody, the morons have arrived," I hissed with a hint of disgust glaring at that group.

"Blimey, Synthia can you avoid holding a grudge?" Harry asked.

"I can hold one for at least 20 minutes right? because that's how long it's been since their last insult."

"30 minutes, you serious?" Ron asked.

"Dead serious," I responded, "That brown haired one called me a mudblood just as I got out of the shower."

"Well you are a trouble magnet," Harry said smiling.

"Your in for it when these two weeks are up." I said grinning with faked malice.

So after that Ron, Harry and myself finished breakfast and then schedules were passed out to everyone by professor McGonagall.

Me, Ron, and Harry had all our classes together which was good, but I heard Ron groan as he read that we also had those classes with Hermione Granger.

"Suck it up and sit on the opposite side of the room," I had hissed when he did this.

Ron had taken my advice and shut up thankfully.

Anyway that days classes started with History of Magic with the Ravenclaws, and thankfully we managed to find it with the help of a few older students... and what can I say about History of Magic?

Well I'm sure you all remember how I was more then ready to read the books for this class over summer... clearly I found it an interesting subject.

Yet the ghost who taught this lesson Professor Bins' drawning and... I don't know how the hell he did it but he managed to put me to sleep while talking about bloody Goblin Rebellions! and I don't mean like just dozing off, I mean 20 minutes into the class and my head is on the desk and then next second the bell is ringing and I'm rubbing my eyes from dreariness.

Then we had Transfiguration with the hufflpuffs, which was taught by Professor McGonagall.

"Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous magics you will come to learn at Hogwarts, any fooling around in my class, the culprit will leave my class and not come back... you have been warned!" were the exact words she had told us.

So we had to turn a small palm sized pin cushion into a needle... yeah I didn't do anything to mine after an hour of trying.

I wasn't the only one, actually... take a guess as to who got anything to happen to their pin cushion... Hermione Granger, yep thats exactly right.

"Show off!" Ron had mumbled.

I had rolled my eyes at that, I mean she was just trying hard... and so was I... urgh great and now I'm jealours... urgh, moving on

Charms class was taught by the short wizard who we later learned to be named Professor Flitwick, and we did this one with the Hufflpuffs.

Professor Flitwick was alright but sadly he spent the first lesson on nothing but magic theory... At least I managed to stay awake this time.

And then of course we have Defense Against The Dark Arts... sounds fun right?

Well it's a freaking joke! No I'm serious, we have this one again with the Ravenclaws and its taught by that teacher with the turban on, Professor Quirel.

The first time I had walked into this class my special vision had activated... did I think Malfoy had a dark outline from that vision? well professor Quirel was such a dark shade of red I swear it was almost black!

So with my assumption that red meant hostile or whatever I didn't trust him. Then of course we have the fact that room smells of garlic, or how he's scarred of his own subject... yep, totally thrilled about that class.

And that was our last class of the day... and while my head was exhausted my body was not! in fact I was feeling restless to an extreme.

And because of this restlessness I say this... you can all quote me on this I would welcome it.

To hell with Homework, may it all burn under the might of fun and may those who enjoy the work of home be given weirded out looks.

All of you qoute that whenever you feel down about homework.

Okay back to my first day of lessons.

So we had gotten back to Gryffindor Tower where Ron and Harry had already gotten out parchment and quills so they could start working on the essay on the the five laws of Transfiguration given to us by Professor McGonagall.

I was sitting with them but as I'm sure many of you guessed I can't go six hours sitting and learning without feeling restless and really wanting to do something physical.

"I'll be back in about an hour," I had said as I stood up, Ron and Harry both shrugged, Harry of course knew I just needed to blow off some steam and I'd be back and I assume Ron just didn't care.

I was walking away however when a familiar bossy voice made itself heard in my ears. "You know that essay is due tomorrow, you really shouldn't leave it!" Hermione said.

"Better to leave it for a bit then get nothing done at all, I can't focus with all this energy." I responded and made my way out of the common room before she could say anything else.

Once I was outside the common room I found myself jogging... and dammit it felt good! just moving!

Jogging down the stairs and out the door in the entrance hall I had broken into a run the moment I was out on the grounds.

Feeling the September winds blowing through my jet black hair and on my face was an invigorating feeling... All of you should try it.

I had been running in what felt like circles for about 5 or so minutes with adrenaline in my veins as I felt my energy come to a peak and then begin to fall.

I was happy and smiling like an idiot and because of which I know that several people had been starring at me... And I did not care.

So I found my way to a tree on the edge of the lake so as my energy reached its lowest peak I slumped by the stump of this tree, out of anyones view if they weren't looking for me.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my wand. The blackthorn wand that had chosen me as its wielder.

"You, and what came with you have to be the best thing thats ever happened to me!" I whispered knowing full well the wand couldn't hear me... it wasn't even alive... or was it?

**A/N - Well that was fun**

**Now I have something I'd like to point out to all of you, this chapter might not have seemed like much but there are two things I want to mention.**

**FIrst off I was mainly trying to give you all a feel for what a normal day at Hogwarts looks like for Synthia, so keep what this day seemed like in mind as most days will look similar to this if I skip it in the future.**

**Second, that discussion between Bill and Dumbledore and what was mentioned is all VERY plot relavant, this is a detail I want you all to keep in mind when reading this story**

**So I have a huge question for all of you... can ANYONE tell me who Aithusa is? she's clearly a dragon, and isn't directly mentioned in Harry Potter I will say she is SOMEHOW connected to someone who is known to exist in the HP universe... the clues I'm going to give are as follows,**

**1. his name is mentioned constantly for no plot reason**

**2. He is on a chocolate Frog Card**

**3. He was dead long before the time of Voldemort or even Gindelwald**

**Can any of you tell me who it is that the dragon Aithusa is connected to?**

**So I really don't have any announcements this chapter so**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	8. Chapter 8 Through Blood Runs Fire

Chapter 8

Through Blood Runs Fire

Synthias POV

"Double Potions with the Slytherins... oh this is going to end so well!" I had found myself saying.

Me, Harry and Ron were walking down the steps towards the dungeons of Hogwarts where the Potions class was held.

With nothing but torches lining the wall for light and being made of concrete it literally did look like what many would think a dungeon to look... minus the lack of skeletonized corpses.

Sadly it was still creepy.

Yet if I thought that the outside of the class was creepy then the classroom we had Potions class in was downright terrafying!

Looking around I saw the walls of this class were covered in shelves, and these shelves were home to glass containers that seemed to have... urgh you know I don't even want to describe this stuff to you, just know that this stuff made a small shiver run through my spine.

"Well... this is officially terrifying," I whispered to Harry as the three of us sat down at the front of the class where the greacey haired professor known as professor Snape was standing in front of the class.

The moment I sat down that special vision of mine activated again, and Snape turned out to be a pale blue, as if the blue was bearly there but still there.

Well if blue means trustworthy then without that vision I certainly wouldn't see it after the class I was about to have.

Snape had taken role call, given this long drawn out speech about brewing glory and stopping death and what not before suddenly rounding on Harry.

"Potter, what is a Bezoar?" Snape asked.

_Wait... what the hell is that?_

"I don't know," Harry said awkwardly

"So you didn't think you'd open a book before coming?" Snape hissed with a gruesome smile on his face

_Hang on, me and Harry spent the better part of a whole month with our noses in our textbooks... what the hell are we expected to memorize all of our books word for word! _

"Lets try again, what happens when I mixed powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormood?"

_What?_

"I don't Know," Harry said again

You know I should feel sorry that Harry isn't able to answer these question but really I was just relieved that I'm not the only one stumped by these questions.

"So you thought fame would get you everywhere," Snape said smirking.

Oh hell no! I was NOT going to just stand by and watch my friend become victim of some prejudice prick of a teacher!

I found myself getting to my feet not even bothering to notice Ron kicking me in the leg trying to stop me from speaking.

"I'll have you know Professor!" I said emphasizing each syllable of the word Professor with a hint of disgust, "Both me and Harry spent a majority of our time during August reading through our textbooks!"

"Sit down!" Snape hissed with a hint of a threat in his voice

Maintaining the scowl on my face I slowly sat down looking Snape in the eyes the entire time, "Five points from Gryffindor for your little outburst Miss Abernay!" Snape hissed.

I know quite a bit of colour had drained from my face at that point... it seriously had only taken me a week to lose some points from Gryffindor, yeah I know some of you saw that coming what with my knack for finding trouble but at the time I was quite shocked

"Now that miss Abernay has decided to calm down and act like a civilized human being," Snape said pausing so he could let the Slytherins in the class chuckle at his comment, "We will begin our lesson!"

So the class got put into pairs, funnily enough the Slytherins on one side of the class and the gryffindors on the other.

And yeah... the groups... I have such terrible luck.

Not only had I ended up in a group with Hermione Granger but I was sitting right next to the metaphysical barrier between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors... so only five feet to my left was the browned haired little bitch whom I learned over this week was named Pansy Parkinson.

"Sure your small muggle brain can handle this?" Pansy asked in a teasing whisper as I pulled out my cauldron and scales.

"I shoud ask you a smiliar question, what with all the effort it must take to come up with all these incredibly original insults I wonder if you can spare enough brain power to brew this potion!" I hissed back with a bit more malice in my voice.

"Just ignore her," Hermione said to me imploringly as she began crushing snake fangs.

I rolled my eyes, she just didn't get it, I have a strict _bow to no one policy_. It's extremely strict and only lifts for those who treat me with a bit of respect.

"Just shut it and lets get to work," I said as I began to heat a fire below the cauldron.

Hermione finished crushing the snake fangs and I had the fire at the right temperature so simply put we were done for about 35 minutes.

Hermione waved her wand over it and then both of us just sat back in our chairs watching the potion brew.

Glancing around I saw everyone was finishing this part of their potions as well and that Snape was walking around the room criticizing almost everyone.

Now before I continue let me be clear when I say that his criticism was not a good kind, we're talking the _I am superior and you must do exactly as I instruct or else_ kind of criticism.

Anyway me and Hermione had to let the potion stew for a bit so we had both just sat down in our chairs reaching into our bags for some parchment to take some notes.

Just then Snape came over and decided it would be a good idea to call us off, "The Snake fangs weren't crushed enough," he had said.

_You little twit, we had them fine as freaking sugar!_

My fists had clenched under the desk but this time I held my tongue, thankfully as I'm sure this nitwit of a teacher would take any opportunity to get points taken off a house that isn't Slytherin

"And now if none of you made any mistakes the potion should be a dark blue, simply leave it to simmer for the next 20 minutes and then be sure to take it OFF the fire before adding the quils!" Snape said at the front of the class.

So with that I shrugged and slumped back down in my chair.

Between silence, Pansy or Hermione to talk to I think you all know which one I would choose... sadly one of the mentioned girls didn't feel like letting me have some time to my own thoughts.

"I sure hope the mudbloods brains haven't been blown out with all this complicated potion making," Pansy chimed in just loud enough so that everyone else could hear.

"And I'm surprised your brain hasn't been blown with all the brain power it must have took to come up with such an original insult," I said with an equal volume to my voice as I crossed my arms.

Hermione just put her head down no doubt trying to ignore the insults being directed at us from Pansy, but I'm sure we all know I'm not one to back down from a challenge or a threat.

"Well come on, got anything else to say to me... I'm all ears," I said turning to Pansy with a plastered on smile.

"Huh, why would I want to speak with a stupid mudblood?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know why are you speaking to a mudblood?" I asked grinning.

_Oh that was just to easy_

And as you probably guessed thats all it took to shut her up so I was left to my own thoughts for another 15 or so minutes.

Getting lost in my own mind I began musing over ways to get back into routine of my training with the free time the weekend would bring, Because aside from my evening sprints around the grounds I haven't had a single practice session since I arrived at Hogwarts.

I'm sure now that it was my imagination but back then I would have sworn I was already beginning to lose muscle mass in my arms

Anyway back to the class.

I began pulling the cauldreon off the fire and Hermione pulled out the necessary procupine quils.

But the moment I'd placed the cauldron on the table a loud scram peirced through my ear drums.

Spinning around towards the source of the yelling I saw something that was both hilarious and sad.

Neville Longbottom had done something, I don't know what, but somehow his cauldron ended up melting he got drenched in the potion which ironically was causing angry boils to pop up all over his face.

"You added the quills before taking the cauldron off the fire you fool!" Snape hissed before turning to Seamus Finagin whom Neville had been working with, "Take him to the Hospital Wing!"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the potion Me and Hermione were working on... and right now I wish my ears didn't work, if they didn't I would have been saved some issue.

"Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills!" Snape hissed "A point from Gryffindor!"

What can I say, I don't have all that much restraint and people who have prejudice and use authority to get away with belittling... its a pet peeve of mine you see.

"You stupid, arrogant little prick!" I exclaimed with enough volume in my voice so that everyone in the classroom could hear me while I got to my feet.

Dead silence... nothing short of dead silence followed my little outburst as even Snape was stunned out of any words he might have wanted to utter.

Glaring at me with those pitch black eyes he walked over to me but this time I didn't sit down, I starred him in the eyes with nothing short of a death glare on my face.

"You think you can have such a foul mouth in MY class!" Snape said raising his voice with each word as he looked down on me. "Detention this weekend, 5 o clock sharp my office tomorrow, and 25 points will be taken from Gryffindor!" Snape hissed.

I was about to make a response but at that moment I found myself in a mental battle.

You see, the edges of my vision had become blood red, no not my special vision, it was a haze that was clearly connected to the voice in my head that was not my own.

_"Kill him, he is weak, lunge forward and snap his neck, be quick and clean!_" This voice said.

This alone frightened me and for a second I had almost subconsciously been getting ready to lunge, but I managed to get control, how I will never now but I did,

I began looking around, the haze was increasing to cloud my vision, I could feel my quickening pulse in my ear, as If an animal was rising within me taking control

"Kill, kill kill, you are stronger, you are the one with skill!" the voice continued to nag at me.

This... it was nothing short of terrifying

* * *

Harrys POV

* * *

Bloody Hell! that was new.

So Snape had started reprimanding me about not telling Neville about the Porcupine quills when Synthia had stood up, her all-so familiar temper flaring.

"Blimey, is that something she learned to do from training?" Ron whispered so only I could hear him.

I didn't answer because I was transfixed with confusion.

See Synthias skin had turned red,

Well not entirely red, but her face and what was visible of her arms were suddenly surrounded in what looked like glowing red tattoos of random shapes and lines.

The shapes themselves reminded me of what you'd expect to find in ancient texts like Japanese stuff, but the thing that struck me dead on was something I think only I noticed... Her eyes had changed from their vibrant blue to a blood like red.

She was looking around as if looking for someone... or something, with a look of increasing fear on her face.

You know I wasn't surprised, I really wasn't surprised when both Slytherins and Gryffindors all began shouting,

"Freak, Evil, Thing, Demon," and several other foul words flew at Synthia and at this point she was covering her ears and looking if anything ready to cry.

Despite the words something told me that it wasn't the students that were making her cover her ears, I knew something inside her mind was also wrong.

I ran over to Synthia, hoping to find a way to help but before I could get near her She had pushed me aside and ran from the room tears escaping her as she did so.

"You know is it just me or are girls just weird?" Ron asked as I got up and walked back to our part of the class.

You have no idea how much I wanted to chase after her but one glance at Ron and then another towards Snape convinced me otherwise

About an hour later we were done with that class... you know you hate a class when your favourite time of it is when you leave it.

So, think we could find Synthia... nope she was as gone as weeds were gone from Aunt Petunias garden.

"Maybe she already went to Hagrids," Ron suggested.

"I doubt it, the way she looked when she was in tears when she left... she dosen't want to be found," I said.

"Someone who could probably scale the castle dosen't want to be found... you really think we're going to find her?" Ron asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Alright, fine come on!" I said with a shake of my head as I began leading Ron towards Hagrids hut which resided in the grounds on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid was standing just in front of the door with a large bull dog at his side sitting but clearly wagging his tail.

"Aye Harry, wheres Synthia?" Hagrid asked.

"She... dosen't want to be found," I explained shaking my head, "She should turn up in a bit I reckon," I said.

"Women," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Aye and who is this? another Weasley? I sure hope yer not as troublesome as yer twin brothers," Hagrid said smiling.

"Uh, yeah I'm Ron," Ron said slightly intimidated by Hagrids size.

"Well come in come in, and don't mind Fang," Hagrid said smiling as he opened the door and lead us in, "So how have yer lessons been doing,"

"Great... we learned Harry is friends with a girl who can turn her skin blood red!" Ron said cheerily as we stepped into the hut after following Hagrid and Fang, "Just now in fact,"

"What are yeh talking about, everyone can blush" Hagrid said chuckling as if this was obvious as he began pouring tea into mug sized cups for himself, me and Ron.

"I think Ron just didn't put it into the words he should have," I said taking a sip from the tea Hagrid had offered me.

I proceeded to explain everything I could remember about that memorable moment in Potions.

When I had finished Hagrid just nodded.

"Can't say I've ever heard of something like that, perhaps you should get Synthia to tell Dumbledore about it," Hagrid said.

"As soon as we can find her," I said shaking my head.

* * *

Synthias POV

* * *

_Am I some kind of phsycopath?_

Okay I don't think I've ever ran that fast in my life, not even the hot sauce flavoured Every Flavour Bean could get me to run as fast as fast as the fear overtook me at that moment.

So yeah I was so desperate to get away from everyone at that exact moment I had found someway to get onto the roof of the Gryffindor tower,

Do not ask, I was in such a rush of fear and confusion when I did it I can't even remember how I managed to get up here, I vaguely remember the window of my dormitory though.

"What is happening to me?" I mumbled to myself as my hand subconsciously reached to the amulet that I had hidden beneath my robes.

The silver pendant of the sword and star was in my hand.

Looking down onto this amulet all I could feel was an unbelievable fear as tears began to fall from my eyes.

I had just felt an unknowable rage, I had barely... and I mean BARELY fought off a bloodlust, even being prompted by a voice in my head to kill my best friend.

I always asked myself since the moment I was old enough to know I was adopted_, Who am I._

Now after this moment, I think I have a better question to ask myself.

_What am I?_

**A/N - I don't know about you guys but I think shit has officially hit the fan,**

**So Synthia seems to be making quite a few enemies, and... something... has decided to make itself known within Synthia... something that wants blood!**

**Dumbledore - Dark magic is a work here!**

**Ashbringer36 - you don't say?**

**Dumbledore - Yes I do say, it is something we do when we make our mouthes move and vibrate vocal chords**

**Ashbringer36 - I'm supposed to be the smart ass, now would you mind I have a few thigns to say to the readers!**

**First off, I have something awesome for anyone who reads Armagedon Aftermath, next chapter I write of that story put down the phrase "Justice Runs in Crimson Rivers" in your review of the chapter Kick Ass vs Super Leaders and you will get choice of a guest battle**

**And now... SEND YOUR GUESSES OF WHAT THAT IS MAKING SYNTHIA FIGHT OFF A BLOODLUST!**

**And with that I take my bows**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


End file.
